Higher Power
by YamiSaku
Summary: After defeating Mizuki, Naruto had a serious wake up call. With the Shadow Clone Jutsu and higher sense of knowledge and observation, Naruto will become the most powerful being to ever exist.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for reading my first fanfiction. I was always reading the stories on site, and I always procrastinate about writing one myself. I will try to update as soon as possible, and I am also open to criticism. He reason I want to make this fanfic is due to the overall repetitive stories I have been viewing lately. I want to show people that everyone can still create their own original stories, without having to copy from many others. Using elements from other stories from other stories, due to inspiration, is fine but sometimes I see blatant plagiarism. But other than that, I do have some elements from other stories, but many are from my own mind.**

**I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was not expecting his night to take an unexpected turn for the worst. It took explanations from his 'Jiji' and Iruka to understand that he is not the monster, which currently lives in his stomach. He recently discovered that he holds the Kyuubi, due to it being sealed within by the Yondaime, his hero. He used to worship the Fourth Hokage, but now….

He needed time to think about things, but for now he wanted to rest due to emotional exhaustion and the physical exhaustion from creating all of those shadow clones. He also needed to prepare for the "Team Placements" that were going to take place after tomorrow. Naruto went inside of his apartment, took a shower, put on his pajamas, and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to only learn that he was in a sewer. There was water dripping from the ceiling, which annoyed him to no end. But his main focus was to get the hell out of this sewer!

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. He walked around the sewer only to find a pitch dark space in a corner. Soon he saw something stand out of the shadowy space. The figure had spiky blonde hair, three whisker marks on his cheek, and wore an orange jumpsuit. This guy looked just like him! But the scariest part of 'it' was the eyes. 'It' had red irises with black sclera in both of 'its' eyes.

"W-what the hell!?" exclaimed the blue eyed boy.

"So, my weaker half finally brought himself to the mindscape to meet me. I feel so honored," the red eyed boy sarcastically stated.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?" Naruto fearfully asked.

"I am you, but you can call me 'Yami'," said the boy named Yami.

"Yami? Why should I call you Yami?" asked Naruto.

"Because, I am your darker half. I am the other you that retain negative emotions. I am your 'yin half'," stated Yami.

"Yin!? But isn't Yin the good side?"

"Enough talking! You should just let me take over our body from now on. We need to make those damn villagers pay for the way they treat us! The way they look at us with those eyes…."

"What!? I'm not giving up 'my' body! And look, I know where you're coming from. I don't like the villagers either. But we can still get them to respect us if we become the Hokage! Maybe-"

"Hokage, blah, blah, blah! Bullshit! You know we can never become the Hokage, even if we wanted to! They hate us too much, and in order to become the Hokage you have to the support of the village. How are we supposed to do that, huh!?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. Yami made a valid point. How was he supposed to become the Hokage, when the village will never respect him? They'll never respect him since he holds the Kyuubi. Yami was right; there was no way he could ever earn their respect. He'll always be alone...

Yami sighed seeing his other half in inner turmoil. Maybe there was a way to reach a compromise instead of taking over his body. "Look, I have an idea. Instead of taking over your body, I'm going to meld into you so that we can become 'complete'. I know you probably won't understand any of this, but you are the 'yang' half, which is due to your boisterous attitude and physical ability. I am the 'yin' half, which means I am your logic, reasoning, and intelligence. Once I meld into your being, we can achieve balance. Don't worry; you will still be the same. The only difference is that your repressed emotions like anger will be used more often, and your logic, reasoning, and observance skills will be increased. So, do we have a deal?" asked Yami after his long explanation.

Naruto thought about it for a few seconds. Although there were a lot of things that he did not understand in the explanation, Naruto understood a few things and only saw benefits by fusing with Yami. So, he vigorously nodded his head and held his right hand out towards Yami. Yami took Naruto's hand with his own, and a bright light engulfed the entire sewer.

* * *

Naruto woke up this morning feeling better than ever. He was able to see things more clearly. One thing is for sure, this place is a dump. Maybe he should clean up the apartment before he goes to take a picture for his Ninja ID. He formed a cross sign with his fingers, and thirteen shadow clones poofed into existence. There was a problem though; he wanted to form two Kage Bunshin. Not thirteen! Well, at least he had more hands for cleaning up.

It took thirty minutes to clean up the apartment with all of his clones. That was just enough time to get himself ready for the day. Before Naruto brushed his teeth, he ordered his clones to dispel. Before he picked up the tooth brush, he hesitated. He received memories of his clones doing various jobs all over the house. He also got a tiny pang of pain due to the rush of memories. This could be a very useful tool for training! But first he needed a way to get rid of these headaches. After he cleaned himself up, Naruto walked out of his apartment, locked the door, and walked towards the Hokage Tower.

Naruto was walking down the road, seeing all of people he'd walked pass glare at him. These people made his anger flare. How dare they glare at him!? He is saving them from certain and utter oblivion, yet they have the gall to treat him with such animosity! He began to glare at them as well, which caused some to look shocked, while others narrowed their eyes at him even further. Suddenly, a random man that was walking down the street purposely bumped into Naruto.

"Hey, watch where you're going brat!" the ignorant man exclaimed. Some of the villagers smirked at this. The smirks dropped, and instead turned into looks of shock after what happened next.

Naruto got up quickly, jumped up to the man's eye level, and punched his right eye. The man fell on the ground and Naruto planted his left foot on the man's sternum. Naruto's eyes showed pure fury and while his irises were still blue, his sclera turned black. The man looked at Naruto in fear.

"Who do you think you are?" Naruto asked in a dangerously low tone. "If you so much as look at me funny ever again," Naruto planted his right foot on the man's neck, "I'll make you wish that you were never born. Got that, scum?"

The man made a gurgle sound that sounded like a 'yes'. Naruto then grabbed the man by the collar and threw him into the crowd and onto some other people, causing them to topple over. The crowd fearfully scattered and made a pathway for Naruto to walk through. He went through the pathway, while scowling. Unknowingly, an ANBU unit in the tree watched the entire scene unfold before him. He had to tell Sandaime-sama about this as soon as possible. The ANBU then vanished using Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto took a normal photo for his ID. He was going to paint his face, but he decided against it. The Hokage would have made him retake the photo anyways. He spent his day with a boy named Konohamaru. He taught the boy his infamous, now A-ranked kinjutsu, the Sexy Justu. But he before Naruto ran off with Konohamaru, he sent two shadow clones to the library. They used henge even though the librarian held no bias against him. He just did not want to raise suspicion. Naruto going to the library? Ha! What a joke!

The clones came back with basic information on the shinobi arts that Naruto could use during his career. Not only that, but they found out that there were four floors in the library. There was the Civilian/Academy Student Floor that included basic information on the shinobi arts, E-ranked jutsu, and books for the civilians to read, there was the Genin Floor which the clones have yet to enter. Kami knows why? This floor held only D-ranked jutsu, because most C-ranked jutsu were elemental. This brings us to our next floor, the Chunin floor, which has B and C-ranked jutsu which could provide many shinobi with a jutsu arsenal that they could use to properly defend themselves. Sadly, Naruto could not enter this floor, because he is not yet a Chunin. Lastly, there is the top floor, the Jonin Floor. This floor has A to B rank jutsu that can often change the tide in any battle.

But for now, Naruto will stick with his kage bunshin, kawarimi, and apparently solid henge. Due to his increased observation Naruto noticed that his henge is solid. He could even reach scrolls that he can't reach at his own height. The possibilities were endless with this jutsu! He evilly chuckled at this, and Ayame gave him a weird look before she worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head before he smiled and exclaimed, "I'm great Ayame-chan!"

Ayame took that as an 'okay' before she smiled brightly at the young boy. She always enjoyed his company around the ramen stand. He was always her favorite customer and was practically her little brother.

Moments later Teuchi, the owner of the stand and Ayame's father, came in with a large grin and said, "One 'Naruto Special' for our favorite customer!"

Naruto hungrily eyed the ramen, before he began devouring them. His goals may change, but his love for ramen, Iruka, and the Ichiraku's will never change. He then thought about his former goal to become Hokage. He then figured that he can settle for becoming the most powerful being to ever exist as his main goal. Other than that he didn't have anything in mind.

There was another thing that Naruto had in mind as well. He was going to do nighttime library night raids in order to learn things only the higher ups like Jonin and Chunin only had access to. He was going to surpass his classmates in no time. Hell, he might even surpass the higher ups if he puts his mind to it. Naruto paid for his ramen and left the stand. It was time for his first daily 'Night Raid'.

* * *

He formed eight kage bunshin, ordered five to get supplies for the event, and ordered three to keep watch. He went to one of the shops and bought all the necessary supplies to break into the building. Naruto formed five more kage bunshin, and had one of them pick the lock. With an audible 'click' and a twist of the knob the door opened. Naruto and his clones excitedly entered the building with his clones. He quietly locked the door and entered the building. He ordered three out of his thirteen clones to stay on the Academy level to do research, ordered two to stay in the genin level, sent five to go to the jonin level, and went with his three remaining clones to the Chunin floor.

He quickly looked around, and found scrolls on chakra control. He remembered the chakra control exercise at the Academy, the Leaf Balancing exercise. He could use that as well, but along with this he has found other exercises: Tree Climbing, Water Walking, and Waterfall Walking. That's four chakra control exercises that he can use! Not only that, if he continually practices chakra control, he can increase his already ridiculously large reserves! This will definitely come in handy. He formed a kage bunshin and dispelled it immediately to send his clones the message to dispel after they were done and to form their own clones to keep watch.

Naruto copied the chakra control scrolls onto other scrolls, and left the library. He walked into his apartment building at three o' clock in the morning! He was definitely going to be tired tomorrow. But he still had so much energy from his excitement. Maybe he could practice his chakra control tomorrow, but for now he needed to rest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****: Hey guys, I'm back! I was very pleased to see the amount of views I received from my first chapter EVER! I can't wait to display to everyone my new chapter. And after you all finish this chapter please leave a review, follow, and favorite my story to spread its popularity. This is the second chapter and I'll see you ladies and gents later!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. So many things turned around for him yesterday. Especially, the nights raids. Naruto noticed something that bothered him though. The clones that he sent to the Genin, Chunin, and Jonin level floors had trouble comprehending some of the new information that they read over night. Naruto guessed that he had to start from the basics of shinobi justu theory, science, and battlefield tactics. But, that doesn't mean he's going to stop the Night Raids. No, he's going to have his clones work overtime. From morning, evening, and night, his shadow clones are staying in the library around the clock.

Naruto then formed the handsigns for the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and formed twenty-seven clones. He meant to make ten! Oh well, the more the merrier, right?

"Alright! I want every single one of you to study nothing but the basics shinobi arts. That does not include ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu in any shape or form. This is so that we can gather knowledge that will benefit our future! Now go out there and get all the information you can!" exclaimed the blond Jinchūriki.

"Got it boss!" the clones chorused before they all exited the apartment. Naruto was pleased with them and then remembered the chakra control exercises that he discovered last night. He was definitely going to start them after Team Placements. He also thought about his behavior towards the villagers yesterday. He needed to learn to control his urges of violence, and harness his newfound hatred. Naruto decided it was time to leave his apartment and head towards the Academy.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the road and noticed that the villagers were starting to show looks of fear instead of hatred. He mentally snorted.

'Serves them right for the way they treat me! But, I do need to show at least some restraint before I start killing these assholes." thought Naruto.

He just settled for glaring at the fools that dared to glare at him. Soon, he reached the Academy and walked towards his old classroom. Some people were there already, but not many. They were all talking to their friends, and chatting about what they will do when they go on missions. How pitiful!

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? You know this place is for graduates only," stated Shikamaru.

"I did graduate! See the headband Shikamaru, huh, you see it!?"

Shikamaru the sighed and muttered troublesome before he took a nap. Naruto then took his seat, which was one chair away from Sasuke. He was bored and decided to take a nap as well. He folded his arms on his desk, put down his head, and let the darkness take him into blissful nothingness.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, only to find that once again, he was in a damn sewer! But then, a ridiculously great idea struck Naruto's mind. He decided that maybe he could do a little touch up to the mindscape. Since it was his reality he could do whatever he wanted. The first order of business was creating seven thousand shadow clones. He was going to settle the headache problems from memory feedback right now!

"Listen up everyone! You are all in charge of keeping the memories from the kage bunshins in the real world from making me go brain dead due to an influx of memories. If you all go down the southwest corridor, there will be a large building that will receive all my clones' memories. Your jobs are to organize the memories so that I can properly assess and use them. Everyone may leave, except for you," Naruto said as he pointed to one of his clones, "You will form your own clones, go around the mindscape, and fix anything that might cause me any problems, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good you can leave now."

After he clone left, Naruto decided it was time to exit the mindscape. So he closed his eyes and willed himself to awaken from his slumber.

* * *

Naruto woke up only to hear Sakura, his crush, and Ino, her ex-best friend, arguing about who entered the room first. Wanting to avoid any confrontation with his crush or any other girls trying to sit next to the Uchiha heir, Naruto moved to another empty seat near a window. He took this time to study his scrolls on chakra control. Soon, he heard Iruka begin to announce the genin teams.

"...Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki...Sakura Haruno..." Naruto cheered, while Sakura groaned, "...and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura cheered, while Naruto made an indignant cry, "Fuck!"

The students laughed at this.

"Naruto, watch your language!" shouted Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," sulked the blond haired boy.

The rest of the time was uneventful. While the other teams were picked up by their Jonin-sensei, Team 7 waited for their sensei for three hours! Naruto was about to leave until the door slid open. This must be their sensei.

"My first impression of you three is that I hate you," the silver haired Jonin said with an eye smile. Sasuke scowled, Sakura was fuming, while Naruto flipped him off. Kakashi found it quite humorous. "Meet me on the roof."

It took a while, but the three genin finally made it to the rooftop. "Took you long enough," said Hatake. The three genin scowled at their sensei. "So, tell me about yourselves. First, start with your names, then likes, dislikes, hobbies, and plans for the future."

"Why don't you go first, sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like... things, I dislike other things, hobbies... I have lots of hobbies, and my plans for the future are none of your business."

'All we learned was his name!' thought the three genin simultaneously.

"Alright, you first blondie."

Naruto scowled, then said, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! I like to eat ramen, and I hate the time it takes to cook them. My hobby is pranking! And as for my goal... I don't have one."

This threw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura for a loop! Didn't Naruto always shout about becoming Hokage? They couldn't believe that Naruto actually gave up on something. But what they were unaware of was that Naruto did have a goal. He just didn't want to announce, because it could raise suspicion from the higher ups.

After everyone finished their introductions, Hatake told them about a survival exercise that will determine whether or not they become shinobi. They were told to meet him at Training Ground #7, to meet five o'clock in the morning, and to not eat breakfast. After that Naruto was going to ask Haruno to have lunch with him, but he needed to prepare. So, instead he walked to the Ninja Equipment Store to get supplies and walked home to prepare for the Night Raid. The librarian was about to lock up, so the clones dispelled and the memories were instantly sent to the mindscape memory storage. The mindscape clones sorted the memories and sent them to Naruto's brain. Once that was over, Naruto put on his gear and prepared to head to the library.

* * *

Naruto was currently in the library at midnight with 30 shadow clones reading a large variety of scrolls and books. Naruto was currently reading a book on shinobi squad tactics. He found tactics for squads that have four to twelve members. He was definitely enthralled with every members' role in the tactics.

His favorite tactic so far was the 'Zone Tactic I'. It was solely focused on dividing up the squad members in different quadrants of the battlefield. It gives the enemy a hard time to recover and can result in the opposition eventually tiring out. But there was one problem. He couldn't figure out a way to have direct communication with his clones without wasting chakra. If he could do that, he wouldn't have any flaws in his tactic.

_"Hey boss!"_ said a voice in Naruto's head.

'W-what the hell!?' thought Naruto.

_"Hey boss, don't worry it's just me. I'm the clone you ordered to go around the mindscape and fix things up. Remember?"_

Naruto the remembered the clone and sighed in relief. 'Yeah I remember you. How are you able to communicate with me?'

_"I couldn't help but overhear your problem, and I just wanted to let you know that I've already solved it! I came up with idea this morning and I've been working on it ever since then. The expected finish time is 5:00 a.m. tomorrow."_

'Woah, really!? That's so cool! Great minds think alike I guess!' He inwardly laughed. Once he finished laughing, he spoke in his mind again saying, "Well when you're finished let or if there are any complications let me know. And I'm officially promoting you to 'Second in Command'!'

_"I won't let you down boss!"_

'I know you won't!'

After their mental conversation ended, Naruto decided it was time to go home. He was going to get up early to make breakfast in the morning. Naruto noticed the way his sensei said about not eating breakfast, sounded like a suggestion instead of an order. Thank Kami he got a higher form of observation from Yami. Anyways, his clones would most likely dispel later. He put on his pajamas once again and went to sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and favorite the story on your way out! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: 103 views from just one chapter! That's insane! You guys really are amazing for this. And I would like to thank my new followers: rosaamarilla, Jpug, tolmer, thestorymaker2, SayaRules, preta-me, ARevolt, Kurama Thunderstorm, and applebeecool for subscribing. You are all helping promote this story and for that I am grateful. But enough of me blabbing all day it's time to start the story! Remember to favorite, follow, rate, and review on your way out! This is Chapter 3 of "The Things That Matter"!**

**Remember: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It is currently 4 o'clock in the morning. The sun has not yet risen, and most of Konoha's residents are sleeping. All of them, except for Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was woken up from his alarm at 3 a.m. He currently is brushing his teeth and is organizing his thoughts about the Survival Test. He _must_ pass this trial! Failure is not an option. But in order to pass, he has to strategize. The reason he woke up so early was because he wanted to survey the battlefield before getting there. Surprisingly, one of his clones beat him to the punch and decided to overlook it at night.

This pleased Naruto greatly. The _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ was truly an outstanding technique! The independence of every single clone really mattered in the category of information gathering and even in the heat of battle. He walked into his kitchen only to find a map on his table. It was a map of the entire Training Ground! One of his clones must have dropped it off last night. He just remembered it from the clone's memories last night. He was definitely going to use this! He put various circles and x marks on the map. He ate a bowl of ramen for breakfast, before walking out of the door and forming thirty-seven shadow clones to go to Training Ground #7.

He went back inside to pack his bag which held fifteen paper bombs, thirty smoke bombs, and three sets of ninja wire that were 20 feet in length. He decided to make fourteen more shadow clones to lay traps on the Training Grounds. He currently had 51 shadow clones in use as of now. Before he left, he decided he needed to speak to someone.

'Hey, are you still there?' asked Naruto in his mind.

"_Hey Boss, what's up?"_ asked the mind clone.

'Is the communication system ready yet?'

"_It's ready boss!"_

'Okay, how do I use it?'

"_Well, it's simple! You have to release your chakra, while making coming up with a thought. You will be able to sense the other clones, wherever they are, and you can send messages to any clone you want. This can work with the clones as well, and they are able to send messages to you or other clones."_

'Awesome!'

"_Hell Yeah, it is!"_

'Alright, well are there any more updates?'

"_Actually, there is more."_ The clones tone became serious. _"I just found out the Kyuubi's chakra is leaking into our own, and it gives us more chakra. The problem is that the more chakra we get, the worse our chakra control becomes. I wanted to ask about your thoughts on the current problem."_

Naruto had to really think about this. It was really great that he was receiving more chakra from the fox. Although, it could constantly cause problems for his chakra control, which was already abysmal as it is. He needed to figure out which one was more important than the other.

….But Naruto then thought, _why not both._

'Okay here's what you're going to do! You should make several other clones in the mindscape to find a way for the Kyuubi's chakra to stop leaking into mine. We will close the link during the day, while during the nighttime we re-open it and receive more chakra. I will constantly work on chakra control exercise, which could also build my reserves. That way, I could just practice my chakra control during the morning and the day. By constantly working on my chakra control, my control over my chakra will soon surpass the amount I'm getting. That way, I can probably start on Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu practice!'

"_Great idea, Boss! I'll be sure to use this idea as soon as possible!"_

'Awesome! Thanks for the update, you are officially dismissed!'

After Naruto finished talking to the clone, Naruto sent a message to all of his clones' minds to hide by using _Henge_ to blend into their environment. Naruto decided that this was a good time to leave his apartment, and so he began to travel towards Training Grounds Seven.

* * *

Naruto waited for a few minutes before his teammates arrived at the Training Ground. He greeted them when they arrived, but they just ignored him. Naruto's darker thoughts began to come to his mind. His sclera became pitch black. Why do people always ignore him? He's just as important as anyone else, yet they treat him like an insignificant insect! He should just kill them- No! He was furious at them, but he shouldn't kill anyone he wants without reason! Naruto really needed to gain control over his emotions. But it's difficult to not become angry when your sensei is late by _three_ _fucking hours, __**again!**_ He was positive that he was going to maim his sensei when he arrives.

A few moments later, Kakashi arrived at the Training Grounds in front of his three students.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kakashi said while smiling.

"You're late!" screamed Sakura. Sasuke chose to just intensely glare at the man.

"Now, now there's no need to get angry."

"Eat shit and die sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"That's not very nice Naruto."

"Just start the test already!"

"Okay, I guess I should tell you the rules first. The rules are that you must take these two bells from me before the bell on the post rings at noon. Also if one of you does not get a bell, then that person will be _sent back to the Academy."_

Everyone became shocked from Kakashi's rule. For Naruto, failure was _definitely not_, an option!

'I have to pass this test; otherwise I might never become a ninja. I barely even passed last time!' thought Naruto.

"The only piece of advice I have for all of you is to come at me with the intent to kill," said Kakashi.

"But sensei won't you get hurt?" asked Sakura.

"Maa, maa, I'll be fine, Sakura but thank you for your concern. Now, is everyone ready to begin?"

The three genin nodded their heads.

"Okay, start!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto then dashed into the forest to hide.

* * *

The three genin were doing a great job at hiding their presences from the Jonin. Unfortunately, it was not enough for him to completely lose them. Naruto was surprisingly the best hidden, but he just guessed that was from all his experience of pranking. He couldn't directly see Naruto, but he could smell him. There was one problem though; he could smell Naruto all over the Training Field! Kakashi had an amazing sense of smell, but with the smell of Naruto all around the Training Grounds he cannot use this sense. He settled for using his sensor abilities and scan for everyone's chakra.

Then it happened, Naruto's chakra was in multiple different places. He now realized that Naruto currently had _51 shadow clones_ in hiding! That requires and insane amount of chakra! He was lost in thought, until he saw Naruto standing right in front of him.

"You know that you should hide, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Whatever, sensei! I'm gonna' take those bells and pass this test!"

"Sure, whatever you say, whiskers."

This apparently angered Naruto, and he began to charge the Jonin. That was until Kakashi out a hand into his pouch, which caused him to stop and stare in fright. The Jonin then pulled out a book called "Make Out Tactics". Naruto's anger reached spiked once more, and he charged at the Jonin engaging him in a very sloppy Taijutsu battle. It was a short fight, but Naruto was then tossed into the water by Kakashi. While Naruto was underwater, he formulated a plan with his clones, and swam downstream. Instead of popping back out of the water and surprising his sensei, he opted for swimming away and re-grouping with his clones.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised that Naruto did not choose to attack him again. So, he decided to test Sakura and Sasuke. And to say he was surprised was a _huge_ understatement. Sakura was to say the least, disappointing. She fainted from his easily escapable genjutsu. He was very surprised by Sasuke, in terms of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skill. It was easy to say that he was the best of the three Genin, but he too was defeated by the Jonin's _Head-Hunter Jutsu_, which Sakura fainted from the sight of seeing_._ Naruto, however, was an enigma to Kakashi by his actions. He was sure the boy would want to come back to fight him. Then suddenly, multiple smoke bombs exploded in the forest and created a smokescreen over almost the entire Training Ground. Kakashi was immediately put on guard.

A few seconds later a kunai flew at Kakashi's leg, which he deflected with his own. Suddenly, three demon wind shuriken were coming towards his chest, his left leg, and his back. Kakashi was going to use the _Substitution Jutsu_, until the three shuriken erupted into puffs of smoke and revealed three different shadow clones of Naruto. One was aiming a punch at his chest, the other was about to stab his leg with a kunai, and the last one was aiming a kick towards his face. Luckily, Kakashi was able to stop the one with the kunai, by landing a solid kick to the face. He was also able to throw the clone that was aiming a kick at his head, into the one near his chest. They all exploded into clouds of smoke. Just as Kakashi was about to jump out of the smoke, a paper bomb landed next to his left foot and exploded. He was able to use the _Substitution Jutsu_ just before the bomb went off. The smoke finally cleared to reveal forty-eight clones of Naruto.

'How much chakra does this boy have!?' thought Kakashi with surprise.

Kakashi landed in the clearing in front of all of the shadow clones. He pulled out one kunai with his left hand, and went in his taijutsu stance. He then rushed into the crowd of clones and began to pummel each one. It started with one clone attempting to slash a kunai at his leg; unfortunately it was easily dispelled by Kakashi's punch. Another attempted to throw a punch at his back. His senses were too skilled to render himself vulnerable from sneak attacks. He blocked the punch and threw him into another clone, dispelling them both. Things like this soon occurred throughout the entire battle with the clones. Soon, all of the clones were dispelled and Naruto was standing right in front of him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not impressed with that effort you made," this made Naruto glow with happiness until he said, "Unfortunately it's not enough for you to actually pass. If that was the best you could do, I suggest you just give up now."

Naruto was shocked by his sensei's words. He even _said_ that he should just surrender due to his lack of skill. He would never say that to Sasuke or Sakura! It's so unfair, why is he the one that always gets picked! Naruto began to get flashbacks of his childhood. Men, women, and children alike always showed him their disdain. No one has ever shown him any respect. His anger built up to the point where his sclera once again became pitch black. His chakra began to erupt all over the forest and he began to shake with anger. Kakashi was shocked by what he was witnessing. He could visibly see Naruto's chakra going around him.

"I'm not going to give up, because _you_ told me to. I'm sick of people like you and all of the villagers attempting to take my happiness away from me!" said Naruto. He created two shadow clones that stood behind him. His anger and bloodlust began to take over. "This is where you die, _Hatake_!"

Naruto charged at Kakashi with impressive speed and threw a punch at him, which Kakashi blocked. The clone on the right kicked him in the stomach, which made him skid a few feet away. The one on the left charged at Kakashi with a kunai in his left hand. The clone swiped the kunai at Kakashi's chest which, he intercepted with his own right hand. Just as the Jonin was going to throw the clone away, Naruto kicked the Jonin in the crotch with a kick almost identical to Gai's _Dynamic Entry_. Kakashi felt the full force of the kick and doubled over. The clone on Naruto's right hit him with a devastating uppercut that sent him 15 few feet into the air. Naruto looked at the clone on his left and nodded. He grabbed the clone's arm and threw him at the Jonin that was still suspended in the air. The clone flew near the Jonin and threw a punch at his stomach, which he blocked just in time, before he was sent to the ground with great force from the clone's punch. Kakashi landed _hard_. He was sure that punch would most likely make him sore in the morning. Naruto walked towards Kakashi, until the bell rang. _Shit!_ He took too long! Now he could never be a ninja! How was he going to achieve his goal of becoming the most powerful being in the Universe when he can't even pass the _Academy_!? Kakashi decided not to tie any of the three Genin hopefuls up to one of the post.

"Well I have to say I am very disappointed in you all," the Jonin said. Sakura looked upset by her failure, Sasuke glared at the ground, and Naruto was _fuming_ from not being able to get the bells. "You all were pretty disappointing really. And I expected more from the last of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi with full intent on killing him. Unfortunately, his attempt his thwarted when he somehow ended up underneath his sensei.

"You all never really got it did you? The true meaning of the test was _teamwork_! Naruto, you always did things on your own. Sakura, you were always searching after Sasuke instead of helping Naruto. And Sasuke, you always think that the others are beneath you. You only regarded them as people who get in the way. Sakura, kill Naruto now, or Sasuke dies!"

Everyone looked at their sensei in shock. That is until Naruto threw a kunai at Kakashi. He wanted teamwork; he'll show that asshole teamwork.

"Sakura help me get Sasuke-teme from Kaka-teme! We're going to kill this bastard!" shouted Naruto. Sakura looked unsure, but then nodded with a face of determination.

"You honestly think that you're going to get Sasuke back?" asked Kakashi.

"We're going to get Sasuke back from you Kakashi-sensei, even if we have to risk our lives for him!" yelled Sakura. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Well congratulations, you have all passed the test!"

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke also looked confused.

Kakashi sighed. "You all risked you're lives for your comrade even though it meant certain death. You broke my rules in order to save him. Remember, those who break the rules are scum. But those that abandon there comrades are worse than scum." He got off of Sasuke. "Congratulations! You are all officially apart of Team 7!" He said with an eye smile and thumbs up. Sasuke smirked, Sakura started cheering, and Naruto smiled. He dismissed them for the day, and went to report to the Hokage of their progress.

* * *

"Ah, Kakashi, so nice of you to _finally_ join us," said the Third Hokage. Kakashi bowed to his aged leader. "Now that you are here with can begin."

"Team 1 failed!"

"Team 2 failed!"

"Team 3 failed!"

"Team 4 failed!"

"Team 5 failed!"

"Team 6 failed!"

"Team 7…..passed!" Everyone was shocked by his answer, but said nothing. Hiruzen decided to smirk.

"Team 8 passed!" said Kurenai.

"Team 10 passed!" said Asuma.

"Okay, well congratulations to teams 7, 8, and 10 for passing their Genin. You are all dismissed!" All of the Jonin left the Office using Shunshin.

* * *

After the three Genin separated, Naruto went to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop to tell his Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-chan about passing the Survival Test. They even gave him two bowls of Ramen on the house! He thanked them for the meal and went back to his apartment to take a shower. It was currently 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He could get some of his Chakra Control practice out of the way. He went back to the Training Field and walked into the clearing. He summoned twenty-four shadow clones.

"Alright guys, today we are starting the _Tree Walking Exercise_. Everyone needs to find their own tree and start! We have a long day ahead of us."

Naruto also decided to find his own tree to practice his chakra control exercise. Each time, a clone dispelled to help the others progress, Naruto would create a new one. When midnight struck, Naruto decided it was time to head home. He was almost able to reach the top of the tree. He just needed to practice tomorrow. He created fifteen shadow clones and sent them to the library for the 'Night Raid'. He wanted to join them, but he was too tired to go with them. The blond haired boy was sure that his chakra reserves grew today from the continuous activities that he went through today. He took a shower, put on his pajamas, set his alarm, and went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! Remember to follow, favorite, and Review on your way out! ^^**

**Advertisement: Do you like Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossovers? Check out preta-me's story "Desperate Measures"! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you all for the new views and followers. Your help in promoting this story has been much appreciated. I also want to thank preta-me, a close friend of mine/homie, for advertising my story. Anyways, this chapter is going to be kind of light as compared to the combat from the last chapter. As always, thanks for tuning in.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****The Introduction to the Shinobi World!**

It is currently 3:00 a.m. Naruto woke up with childlike excitement, because today was going to be the first mission of his ninja career! He couldn't wait to fight all of those giant monsters, fight large, burly rogue ninja, and save princesses from their doom! He hasn't been this excited since he got his apartment. Speaking of which, Naruto was considering moving to a home with a lot more space. He might want to conduct experiments or train at home during the near future, but he can't do that in this tiny apartment. If he's lucky, he could probably buy a mansion!

Another thing that crossed the boy's mind was the memories from the Shadow Clones. He remembered that one of them read something about Nature and Shape manipulations. He would look into those soon, because they seemed really cool! Another one looked up all the different subjects of a shinobi's skill set. The clone looked up Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Bo-jutsu, Kenjutsu, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Iryo-Ninjutsu, Jikukan Ninjutsu, Nintaijutsu, Juinjutsu, and Fuinjutsu. He needed to be able to use them all if he wanted to become the most powerful being to ever exist. He should start with the basics first: Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, and Taijutsu. He also just remembered something that he forgot to do last night…..

"Oh shit!" screamed Naruto. 'Hey can you hear me!?'

"_Hey, boss!_" greeted the head mindscape clone. "_Is something wrong?_"

'Did you open the link between my and the Kyuubi's chakra last night? I forgot to remind you.'

"_Already taken care of boss! I opened it while you were putting on your pajamas._"

Naruto sighed in relief. 'What would I do without you? You're a lifesaver!'

"_No problem, boss!_"

'By the way, you need a name that I can call you by. I don't want to have to call you 'Second in Command' everyday. So from now on, your name is Takashi!'

"_Cool! Thanks boss!_"

'You're welcome! Also, change your appearance so that I can distinguish you from the other clones in the mindscape.'

"_Got it Boss! Takashi, out!_"

Naruto then got prepared for the day and ran out of his home to train his Chakra Control.

* * *

Naruto walked in the middle of a clearing in Training Ground 7. He formed the sign to make his shadow clones and 103 different Naruto's appeared on the field. He was astounded at how large his chakra grew. Before he started his Chakra Control exercises, Naruto wound be winded due to the sheer number of clones. Now, he can make over 100 clones easily! Beside the point, Naruto instructed his clones to find their own individual trees and start the exercise. Naruto himself found his own tree, concentrated chakra to his feet, and began to run up the tree. He was jogging and stopped at 80 percent of the tree, before he jumped off after losing focus. This was a new record! Maybe he could actually finish the exercise today.

* * *

An hour later, a slightly winded Naruto was standing at the top of a _very_ tall tree. He finally accomplished the exercise! He was elated to finally get the hang of the _Tree Walking_ exercise. He decided that he was going to take a fifteen minute break to read the next exercise: _Water Walking_.

After 15 minutes, Naruto finished reading the instructions for the exercise. It was like the _Tree Walking_ _Exercise_, but it was not on a flat, solid surface. He needed to accomplish this exercise before he meets up with his team at 7:30 a.m. He sent the instructions of the exercise to all of his remaining clones, and they began to do the exercise on the surface of the lake. He also removed everything, except his boxers, and began to start the exercise with his clones. The goal was to keep walking on the surface of the water for ten minutes. After ten _seconds_, Naruto lost focus and fell into the water. This was definitely going to take a while.

* * *

Naruto was at the nine minute mark for his exercise after only _one hour_, of practicing. He was giddy that he only had one minute left to go, but decided to contain his excitement. He and his 50 remaining clones were running on the surface of the lake. He began to countdown the seconds in his mind. This is a _gigantic_ accomplishment! He was sure that not even the Fourth Hokage could say that he could effectively utilize the _Water Walking_ exercise!

After Naruto finished counting his last minute, he jumped for joy. He dived into the lake with the rest of his clones. They were also cheering alongside him. They decided to dispel themselves and give Naruto the last of their chakra. Naruto was currently at half of his chakra capacity.

"_Great job, Boss! That's two exercises in one day! I think that's a new record or something!_"

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm awesome! Anyways, I need you to give me percentages of my chakra capacity from now on. I want to able to measure how much chakra I have to the exact amount. Can you do that for me?'

"_Sure, I can do that for you, Boss! I'll just create a measurement system inside of the mindscape and when you ask for it I'll tell you instantly. I'll create a portable device for myself, so that I can tell you how much chakra you still have, wherever I am at anytime._"

'Great! Well, that's all I wanted. You are dismissed!'

After the short conversation with the clone, Naruto decided it was time to meet up with his team. Today was their first day to do missions after all!

* * *

Team 7 walked into the Hokage's Office to report for duty. They were greeted by the sight of Hiruzen reading an orange book that looks very similar to Kakashi's. He was also giggling in a strange manner that caused discomfort to the young genin and amusement to Kakashi. After Naruto lightly coughing, Sarutobi noticed the team standing in his room and quickly put away his book. He greeted the team with a nod and a sheepish look.

"Ah! Squad 7, I was expecting you!" said the aging Hokage.

"Liar!" exclaimed Naruto. Sakura then hit Naruto over the head.

"Baka! Don't disrespect Hokage-sama!" shouted the pink haired girl. Naruto rubbed the spot where his head was hit and mumbled. The Sandaime smiled at this.

"Team Kakashi reporting for duty today Hokage-sama," Kakashi said in a relaxed tone.

"Yes, well, I hope you are all enjoying being on a team together. I expect you all to look out for each other during your missions, understood?" the Hokage sternly said. The three genin nodded and he smiled at them. "Good, now we can get down to business. Your first mission is a D-ranked mission. The mission is to…" he paused for dramatic effect. The three genin leaned in closer with anticipation and waited for the Hokage to finish his description, "…clean the Morioka's family's gutter."

The three genin deflated at this. "Chores? We have to do chores!?"

"Now, now Naruto, it will all get better soon. If we do enough D-ranked missions, we can be eligible for C-ranked missions that occur _outside_ of the village."

Naruto gasped. "Really, we can go outside of the village!?"

"Really," Kakashi simply responded.

"Alright! Let's get these lame ass missions out of the way!"

"Everyone is dismissed, except for you, Naruto-kun," said the Third Hokage.

Naruto was surprised that the Old Man wanted to speak with him. Once the rest of Squad 7 left, Sarutobi curiously observed the blond haired boy.

"What's wrong, Old Man?"

"Well, Naruto-kun, one of the ANBU reported to seeing you assault a villager in self defense. Is this true?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the guy wanted to start a fight with me, so I knocked him on his ass! I made it known that if anyone tries that again, they're getting the beating of a lifetime!"

Hiruzen sighed. "Naruto-kun, although you were right in defending yourself, I need you to control yourself around the villagers. I know what they are doing is wrong, but try not to antagonize them. In this situation, however, you were well within your rights to act against the one that assaulted you. If this ever happens again, do not hesitate to strike back, understood?" Naruto nodded once again. Hiruzen smiled at the boy, got up from his desk, and ruffled his hair. The Uzumaki smiled at him. "Now, run along and meet up with your teammates, Naruto-kun. I am sure they are waiting for you."

With that, Naruto left the Hokage's mansion and met up with his teammates.

* * *

After an hour, squad 7 completed their first mission and reported to the mission hall. The chunin behind the desk nodded after Kakashi gave him the mission scroll. The chunin gave them their pay for their mission: 15,000 ryo evenly split between the entire team. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto headed towards the door to leave the Hokage's mansion. When Naruto reached the door, he turned around. He began to walk back to the mission hall.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm going back for more missions! I just realized something. These D-ranked missions are a goldmine! If I save up, I can finally afford to buy a house!" said the 'supposed' last Uzumaki.

"Oh, well, that is really insightful Naruto! When you finish your missions, just come back to the mission hall and give the scroll to the chunin behind the desk." Kakashi smiled at his student. Naruto nodded and went straight to the mission hall.

Naruto went to the front desk and asked, "May I have thirty D-ranked missions please?"

The chunin behind the desk looked horrified. He did as he was asked and wished the child good luck. He prayed to Kami that he would have mercy on his young, innocent soul.

* * *

Naruto completed all the missions he ordered in a couple of hours, thanks to the help of his shadow clones. He went back to the mission hall and returned all the mission scrolls to the chunin. The chunin absently took all of the scrolls and paid Naruto 150,000 ryo, which he gladly took. Naruto went to the Home Renovations store and found a magazine on real-estate. He took it home and found a few landscapes that he was willing to buy, so that he could build his own home from the ground up.

Naruto was low on chakra, so he sent 8 shadow clones to the library tonight. He briefly discussed today's events with his mindscape clone, and asked him to open the link between his and the Kyuubi's chakra once again. He was exhausted, so he quickly went to the bathroom to take a shower, put on his pajamas, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! And don't forget to follow, favorite and comment on the story! **

**Advertisement: Do you enjoy reading Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers? Read preta-me's "Desperate Measures"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I realized over time that I loved writing this fanfic. It is my first one after all. So now the story is no longer up for adoption and is open for business! Please follow, favorite, and review the story. Also, the reviews no longer have to be monitored; I knew that was a little annoying to some of you. **

**Chapter 5:****The Deal and the Merger**

Naruto woke up, at 3:00 a.m., in his bed refreshed from yesterday's events. He was amazed by how useful the shadow clone jutsu was. There were so many things to use it for, and only he could use them to the fullest ability! Not only that, but he could transform into anything he wants. Ha! Take that Sasuke-teme!

"_Hey Boss!"_ said the mindscape clone.

'What's up?' replied Naruto.

"_Nothin' much boss, just letting you know that we've closed the link between you and the Kyuubi again. And also can I give you some suggestions on the shadow clones for today?"_

'Sure, go ahead.'

"_Since we have over 1,000 clones at our disposal we can you use that to our advantage. But, I also want to be conservative with our chakra. I was suggesting that we have 30 of our clones work on perfecting the _Tree Walking Exercise_, and 50 of them perfect the _Water Walking Exercise_. You should take one exercise at a time, so while you and the first 80 clones are at the training field, you should send ten clones to the library. If you successfully perfect the exercises, I suggest working on the _Leaf Balancing Exercise._ We want to be able to use _Medical Ninjutsu _and_ Genjutsu, _so we need to perfect our chakra control to the fullest extent. When 8 o'clock hits, go to the bridge and meet up with the team. I know Kaka-sensei-baka won't show up yet, so I think you should practice on perfecting your _Brawler Taijutsu Style. _I know what you're going to say, "Why the hell would I keep using that style, when I could learn a new one!?" Well here's why you should: if you learn a style that has already been created, there is always the possibility that someone knows your style and the loopholes in it. Plus, it would be super cool if we make our own style! After we do our daily D-Ranked Mission, I suggest you make 900 clones and request 50 missions so that we could earn 250,000 for the day! That's 255,000, and you will still have enough chakra for 30 more clones. Make 10 more to help the first ten at the library with their studies. Then the entire day will be finished."_

'Sounds like a plan!' And with that last thought, Naruto left the apartment and headed straight for the training field.

Naruto was casually walking through the village. It was still 3 o'clock in the morning, so most of the villagers were sleeping in their homes. It felt nice to walk down the streets and not be glared at. While he was walking through the Red Light District, the area with the most criminal activity in the village and also the location of his home, he felt a strange attraction from an alleyway. Then suddenly, a strange voice called out to him, "_**Naruto…"**_

Naruto's mind was fighting against going into the alley due to his fear. But oddly enough, his body disobeyed his orders and stalked into the dark alley. He kept walking until he saw a plain white door with a silver knob. He hesitated, but the blond jinchuuriki eventually opened the door. He opened it to find a white room containing only two cylinders with one scroll on each of them. He closed the door behind him. He walked up to the first cylinder and opened the first scroll.

"_To whomever this may concern: I am happy to know that someone has found my scrolls. I asked Sandaime-sama put these here hoping that one day someone would be able to use the abilities that I transferred into them. I don't have a lot of time, so I might as well give you the full description of the abilities. In this scroll you have the ability to change landscapes. In order to use this ability you must first draw the landscape on a canvas, sheet of paper, etc. In the other scroll, you gain the ability to control inanimate objects. This jutsu has saved my life more times than I can count. The instructions for both techniques are at the bottom of the scroll. Anyways, use these techniques wisely! –Kaiza Hikkigaya"_

Naruto was once again filled with excitement. He just gained two more jutsu to add to his arsenal! He would begin practicing them as soon as possible. He left the white room, and the door suddenly vanished.

* * *

He felt the cool air rush towards his face as he sprinted towards the Training Grounds. The blond haired jinchuuriki was filled with elation as he was running in the dark early morning sky. Five minutes later, Naruto reached his destination and entered a clearing. He then created 300 shadow clones. He ordered the first 100 clones to start on the _Leaf Training Exercise_ and commanded the second group to practice their drawing skills. The third group worked on perfecting his _Tree and Water Walking Exercises_. He decided to help with the Leaf Exercise, so he picked a leaf from a random tree and concentrated to stick it on to his forehead. The results were beyond spectacular. He was able to hold the leaf to his forehead thirty minutes!

He decided to work on sticking more leaves to his body. By five o' clock Naruto was able to stick twenty leaves to his body! He felt pride and accomplishment building up inside of him from overcoming one of his worst challenges from the Academy days. Now he could begin the final chakra control exercise on his list: Waterfall Walking. There were no waterfalls near him, so he sent twenty shadow clones on a search for one. He used the remaining 80 clones to practice the _Animation Jutsu_. He began to practice the technique himself on a random shuriken in his pouch. He put all of his focus onto the shuriken and it began to rattle while it was on the ground. After a minute, the kunai floated into mid-air and began spinning. A few seconds later, it was spinning and moving all over the training field. He couldn't believe how easy the technique was able to use. Unfortunately, he realized that he was only able to control three objects at a time, for the time being, and it took a while to actually get the jutsu to start. He wanted to perfect the jutsu to where he could command thousands or millions of items at a time while not having to concentrate. His clones continued to work on the technique and he was able to gain control of a shuriken in an instant, with no concentration at all. He wanted to perfect his techniques, but unfortunately he had to meet up with his team.

* * *

Naruto walked towards the bridge and waited for his teammates. He had 10 minutes before they arrived. He decided that now would be a good time to work on his _Brawler Taijutsu Style_. He began to go through different motions. The style was more lenient towards Naruto's brute force, which also becomes compatible with his clothing.

While he was practicing his style, he also began to ponder on creating his orange jumpsuit to become thicker or stronger to become like a sort of armor. Having protection was very important in close quarters combat. He needed to find a way to strengthen his jumpsuit. But with these thoughts, Naruto found a few movements that could be useful for his taijutsu style. A few seconds after he decided to just wait for his teammates, all of his clones popped. He gained the new information and was about to file it all away for later, until he came cross the memory of reading about physical training regiments. He came across things ranging from bench pressing to leg weights. If he could get the equipment he could easily become faster and stronger within matters of weeks.

Soon, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge. He greeted them as usual and decided to use this time wisely. One of Naruto's clones arrived at the bridge with a large pack strapped to its back.

"Hey Naruto, what is that thing on his back?" asked Sakura.

"That, my dear Sakura-chan is a tent!" exclaimed Naruto as his clone handed him the tent and popped out of existence.

"Why do you have a tent?"

"Because I am going to sleep in it, while I'm waiting for Kakashi-sensei."

"Why are you sleeping!? We should be alert and waiting for Kakashi-sensei!"

"Maa, maa, don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'll have a few clones look out for him."

Sakura shrugged and began talking to Sasuke. Naruto went inside the tent and took a nap.

* * *

One of Naruto's clones woke him up and told him that Kakashi arrived.

Kakashi was walking towards his Genin with his favorite book in his hand, before Sakura yelled, "You're late!" Sasuke chose to glare at the man instead of yelling. Naruto walked up to his sensei with a smile on his face and Kakashi returned the smile.

"At least someone can appreciate me showing! How are you this morning Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Just as he was about to ruffle Naruto's hair, the blond haired boy kicked his right shin. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get Kaka-sensei-baka!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi eventually stopped hopping around on one foot to give them instructions for today's training.

"Alright, since we are feeling the need for violence today," He looked at his Genin, "We are going to do taijutsu spars. Naruto and Sasuke, you two go first."

Sasuke made a cruel smirk as he looked at Naruto. He and Naruto both knew that he has always been best when it comes to taijutsu. The match probably wouldn't last a second.

"Good luck Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto expected Sakura to say that towards Sasuke, but he still felt a small bit of hurt from his crush's statement. But he still has the opportunity to show her how strong he is. Naruto and Sasuke walked into the middle of the clearing.

"Okay you two, the rules are no weapons, no ninjutsu, or genjutsu can be used for the duration of the fight. And please don't kill each other. Are you two ready?" The two boys nodded in response. "Okay, fight!"

Sasuke ran towards Naruto with an exceptional amount of speed. He was throwing kicks and punches forcing the blue eyed boy to make sloppy dodges and blocks. Sasuke was completely in control of the fight.

"_Boss! You need to go one the offensive!"_ said the mindscape clone.

'I can't Takashi! I don't have the speed!' replied Naruto.

"_Use your observation skills, boss!"_

'Okay, okay!'

Naruto kept dodging Sasuke's movements to observe them. Luckily he found an opening in his one of his motions. He waited for the Uchiha to make the same movement as he did before. Naruto dodged the attack and slammed his fist in Sasuke's abdomen, which resulted in Sasuke skidding back a few meters. He did not want to waste time, so he extended his right elbow forward and charged the raven haired boy. The results ended with Sasuke being struck in the stomach by Naruto's elbow. Sasuke had the wind knocked out of him and was hunched over. But just as Naruto was about to strike once more, Sasuke recovered and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. The blond jinchuuriki was unable to dodge and was beaten to a pulp. At the end of Sasuke's endless barrage of attacks, Naruto was on the ground dirtied and bloody.

"Well that went better than I expected. Great job my cute little Genin!" said Kakashi. "I sensed improvement in the both of you. By the way Naruto, that was great observation. I saw you waiting for the opportunity to attack Sasuke and you took the chance when the time was right. Sasuke, your taijutsu skills are exceptional for someone at your age. Naruto, I would suggest working on your taijutsu skills. Although I saw an improvement today, it could still use some polishing. Perhaps you should learn a new style. Anyways, good job you two. Sakura, your spar is going to be with me. It is the same rules as before." Sakura nodded to her sensei's orders and followed him.

The spar ended and Kakashi told his team that they were going to the mission hall for their _D-ranked mission._ The mission was to walk an old lady's dog. It was actually a challenge, until Naruto used his _black sclera death stare_ on the dog. It was an easy mission with easy pay. Naruto's team left him at the mission hall, and the boy asked for 50 D-ranked missions. At the same time, he noticed his chakra growth allowed him to summon 950 more clones before reaching exhaustion. He sent 19 clones on each mission. Naruto decided he needed to refill his reserves so he went to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

"Hey Ayame-chan! Hey Teuchi-jiji! Got any new ramen flavors for me today?" asked Naruto.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer!" exclaimed Teuchi.

"Hey Naruto, how was your day?" asked Ayame.

"Oh you know, same old shit, just a different day."

"I hear that. So why are you here so late?"

"Well, I found this loophole to doing D-ranked missions. If I use shadow clones, I can get them done ten times faster than normal. So the more missions I ask for the more money I get."

"Oh, I heard about those D-ranked missions, sounds like they're endless nightmares of chores. So, how many did you ask for?"

"I asked for fifty since I can make over 1000 clones." Ayame took that time to do a spit take.

"W-what!? Over 1000 shadow clones! And you said 50 missions! That 250,000 ryo! You're going to be rich!"

"Yep! Hopefully I'll have enough to buy a house and maybe 20 acres of land big enough for a training field. To be honest, I'm hoping of building my house from the ground up."

"Wait. Why do you want twenty acres of land?"

"Well, my house isn't the only building I'm going to create on my plot of land. Maybe I'll make research centers, training rooms, and other stuff."

"Well sounds like you have this all planned out. You know I always wanted to marry a rich guy…"

"Well, you, Teuchi-jiji, and your mom can live with me after the first house is built! But we are _not_ getting married. You'll probably divorce me and take all of my stuff." He, Ayame, and Teuchi began to laugh.

"Finally, I can retire happily!"

"Wait. What will I do for a living? I still need to make money y'know!" asked Ayame.

"Well, you can take over the shop and I can expand Ichiraku Ramen all over the Land Of Fire! Or Teuchi-jiji can give the shop to someone else trustworthy, while you just stay with me. And I go on super cool ninja mission dattebayo!"

"You know I used to be a pretty strong ninja back then, Naruto. Maybe I can train you sometime!"

"You used to be a ninja!? You never told me that!"

"Yep! But I decided to retire when I Ayame's mother got pregnant. I needed to take care of the family. Although now that we're going to live with you, I can train you everyday that you have time for!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to get this house. Well, I got to go. See you guys later!" Naruto paid for his ramen and exited the shop.

* * *

Naruto met all of his clones in front of the Mission's Office. The chunin at the front desk gave Naruto his payment for all of the missions and shook his head in disbelief. The chunin looked at Naruto simply said, "Kid, one day you're going to be super rich." Naruto smiled at that comment.

He and his clones carried his earnings to his apartment and put the large sacs of money next to the others. He decided that it was time to add up how much money he actually earned from his missions. He earned 155,000 ryo from doing 31 D-ranked missions yesterday. Today he earned 255,000 ryo from 51 missions today. In all, he has 410,000 ryo. That's not bad, but not great either. The plot of land he was thinking of buying was 1,160,000 ryo. Building the house would cost 295,000 ryo. He didn't add in how much the services would cost from the construction company, because he didn't know which one to choose yet. Although, he did see an ad for a company that only needs 5,000 ryo a week. He guessed the construction would take a month with the company alone. But with his help, he could break the time down in three weeks tops! Night time was approaching so he created 20 shadow clones to go to the library for the _Night Raid_.

He was about to go to bed until he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. There was a sinister looking figure in a dark robe. It had the face of a demon and had claws for hands.

"**You…"** it spoke. Naruto was sure he would need another shower at this point due to the wetness of his undergarments. **"I knew the feeling of hatred and despair felt familiar…"**

"W-what are you?" he asked nervously.

"**I am an ancient demon that walked upon this earth long ago. I have searched for someone to help me gain more power, and you are the one I have been looking for all along. I discovered you, when you were just a tiny, pitiful six-year old. I couldn't believe that I could draw my power from a child, so I continued my search for another. But now, your hatred and malice has grown. You are now fit to be my vessel of power and I, yours. Your hatred is almost stronger than the Kyuubi's itself."**

"Wait. Are you trying to tell me that we could draw power from each other? Like how I draw power from the Kyuubi, but instead it's a mutual deal?"

"**Exactly."**

"But you're a demon, why should I trust you? You could just take my power and my soul and just walk away."

"**You do not have to trust me. I am sure that there will be others to accept my power. If you do not accept, however, you will miss out on a great opportunity. There's no catch and the contract can be separated whenever you want. I can also be summoned in battle. As long as you give me more hatred, I will always be willing to help."**

Naruto pondered whether should agree or not. It seemed like an amazing deal! But at the same time, the person he was making a deal with was a demon. He frightened from taking a chance like this. But at the same time, isn't life about taking chances?

"What's you name?"

"**My name is Goshinki."**

"Well, you got yourself a deal, Goshinki!" The two then proceeded to shake hands and a dark aura coming from Goshinki transferred into Naruto's left hand. Naruto's veins became visible and dark, which displayed the substance traveling throughout his body. Naruto's veins faded back to their normal color, and he felt stronger and lighter than before. Not only that, but a dark aura coming from Naruto began traveling towards Goshinki. Goshinki's eyes were glowing menacingly red and a dark aura was flaring around him.

"**I will see you tomorrow."** Goshinki then faded into darkness. Naruto felt his chakra refill, but decided against more training. He set his alarm for 3:00 a.m. and went to sleep.

* * *

Naruto's alarm rang to wake him up. He turned off his alarm and quickly went to the bathroom to get ready for his early training.

"_Boss, I have good news!"_ exclaimed Takashi.

'What is it?' Naruto asked curiously.

"_Our chakra reserves doubled last night! Goshinki-san's dark aura doubled our chakra reserves and that's not even counting the Kyuubi's chakra from last night. Now we can create over 2,000 shadow clones!"_ This news was an absolute shock to Naruto. This really was the "opportunity of a lifetime".

'That will make training so much easier! I can get more money from missions too! But this means I need to train my chakra control even more. But all I need to do is make one hundred shadow clones for each of the four exercises. And I'll still have 1,600 clones left to use! This is one of the greatest days of my life!'

Naruto and Takashi discussed his training regiment for the day. Due to his shadow clones Naruto had more time to practice his taijutsu. But, he wanted to get his Waterfall Walking Exercise out of the way. Naruto decided to do waterfall walking until 5:00 a.m. and polish his taijutsu skills until 7:30 a.m.

Fortunately for Naruto, his clones from yesterday found a waterfall not to far from the Training Grounds. He ran out of the door and sprinted towards the dark, mystical early morning air.

* * *

Naruto was currently running up the waterfall trying to get the hang of the exercise. He could still see the stars in the dark sky, which calmed down his and his clones' frustration of constantly falling. His other three hundred clones were having an easier time getting the hang of their exercises. Many of the clones finished their exercises and decided to help with the waterfall walking exercise. Some of them have come close to figuring out the exercise, and shared their knowledge with the rest of them by sending mental messages. While he was doing his exercise, he constantly drifted his mind to his fight with Kakashi during the Bell Test. He was able to release his chakra to power up his movements. He felt like he used some type of newly developed nin-taijutsu. He wanted to learn how to actually use it in combat soon. He called the technique _Chakra Release_. He went out of his trance to notice that he made it to the top of the waterfall.

"Hey, guys I did it!" he shouted to other clones. The clones cheered and shouted. He decided to casually walk down the waterfall. And start his training for taijutsu early. He began running laps around a lake, which he trouble doing thanks to his new speed. He would get the hang of it soon, and then he would start his taijutsu training.

* * *

By 7:25, Naruto was walking towards the "General District's Weapon Store". He walked in and was greeted by a girl with brown hair and two buns at the top of her head.

"Welcome to the "General District's Weapon Store". My name is Tenten, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Yeah, do you guys have any training weights?"

"Of course, right this way, please," she said as she guided him to the third aisle.

"These weights differ in weight going from 2 pounds to 2,000 pounds! Seeing as how you're a ninja, I would suggest you get _Chakra Seal Weights,_ so you can adjust the amount of weight you have on you whenever you feel like it."

"Sweet! Alright, how much for them?"

"They cost 6,000 ryo. By the way, who's you're sensei, anyways?"

"My sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Tenten became visibly pale. "You have Kakashi as your sensei. Gai-sensei never stops talking about him!"

"Yikes, anyways, it was nice to meet you Tenten. See you later!"

* * *

Naruto walked to the Training Grounds with his new weights on. It felt weird at first, but he started getting used to the weight soon. He did some laps in a clearing so that he could get used to them. After Naruto got used to the feeling of having heavy weights on his arms and legs, he took a nap near his teammates.

The three genin waited three hours before Kakashi arrived. He greeted them as usual and told them that there would be no sparring for the day. Instead, they were going to do their one D-ranked Mission and go home. After doing their D-ranked mission, Naruto stayed as usual. The chunin at the front desk was out for the day, so he had to go to the Hokage for a mission.

"Hey Jiji!" greeted Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" replied Hiruzen.

"Uh, yeah, I would like 101 D-ranked missions, please!" The Hokage's face was one of shock and horror.

"W-why would you want to do all those D-ranks!?"

"Well, I have my shadow clone jutsu and these D-ranked missions are a gold mine! I just had to do it! Plus, I plan on buying a house soon, with a large plot of land soon and to build a house. Unfortunately, I need 1,465,000 ryo for everything, and I only have 410,000 ryo. I can create over 2,100 shadow clones with my chakra at full capacity. It's not going to be long before I reach my goal."

Hiruzen shook his head in disbelief and brought Naruto to the scroll room. Naruto created 1,751 clones for each mission. Naruto was a little winded, so he went to Ichiraku Ramen. He told them amount money he was going to have at the end of the day. After the missions were turned in, Naruto had 920,000 ryo. He only needed 545,000 more ryo and that was including the construction company. Things were definitely looking up for him. His clones at the library popped and gave him more basic knowledge fore the Shinobi Arts. There were movements from some basic taijutsu forms, which he could add to his own style.

* * *

Naruto entered his apartment and was eating a cup of ramen, until a bright light obscured his vision. When the light faded he saw a tall man wearing an orange and black jacket with black pants that looked a tad too short. He was also wearing tall black sandals on his feet. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, and three whisker marks. Naruto looked at the man in absolute shock.

"W-who are you? Why do you look like me!?"

"I am you. I am from the futu-"

"Bullshit!"

"**He's not lying…"** said Goshinki as he suddenly appeared in the room.

"How can you tell?"

"**Look at the mark on his left hand."**

Naruto did and saw the mark on the mysterious man's hand.

"Y-you really are from the future!"

"Yes, I am from a future, in which I failed to become powerful. I was on the brink of death, until I was sent back here."

"How did you even get here?"

"That's a long story. But anyways, I'm here to help you."

"Awesome! So are you going to teach me a bunch of cool jutsu?"

"You will learn a few things, but I'm not going to teach them to you." Naruto looked confused. "Things will make sense in time. For now we will be going to your mindscape."

"Future Naruto" tapped his forehead with two fingers. Naruto and "Future Naruto" found themselves in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

* * *

"**What are you doing here, brat?" **spat the Kyuubi.

"Naruto, I want you to try to take off the seal to the Kyuubi's cage. Don't worry, if anything goes wrong, I will assist you," said the older jinchuuriki. Naruto nodded and floated towards the cage. He grabbed the seal and began to take it off. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm. There was a man with blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He had a jonin outfit on with a large white coat with flames at the bottom. Naruto finally recognized the man as his childhood hero, the Fourth Hokage!

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked the Yondaime.

"Hey, pops, we need the other half of the Kyuubi!" shouted the older Naruto from below.

"There's a second Naruto? What is going on here!?"

"Listen, dad, we need the other half of the Kyuubi. Trust me, I'm from the future. I was in a huge battle, but I was almost killed by some mysterious people in these dark coats. I am trying to prevent the future from happening the way it did, by giving my younger self an edge. All we need is your help."

"Wait a second! The Fourth Hokage is my dad!?" Naruto threw a punch towards Minato with tears in his eyes. "You ruined my life you bastard! Why would I want any help from you!? What kind of _father_, curses their son like this?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry that you lived a difficult life, but I had no choice. You were the only person able to hold the Kyuubi, and I can't just take someone else's child and seal it inside of them. You were the only one that could save all of those innocent lives. Don't get me wrong, I am _very_ angry for what the village has done to you. But, you are still my son, and I will love you no matter what. Understood?" Naruto nodded and hugged his father.

"Okay, I want you guys to go to the secret location of the Uzumaki Masks and revive me. Once that's out of the way, we can start the process. Do you know where it is?" he asked Future Naruto. The older jinchuuriki nodded. "Good, see you then!" Minato faded out of existence.

"Hey, um, Future me," the older Naruto looked at Naruto. "Is it cool if I give you a new for the time being so we don't get mixed up?"

"That's fine. You can just call me, Gama," said the newly named 'Gama'.

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Naruto as they exited the mindscape.

* * *

The group arrived in the basement of the Uzumaki Masks. Naruto was looking around at all of the peculiar looking masks. 'Gama' pulled out a small scroll and unraveled it. He then pushed chakra into the scroll, which revealed an even larger scroll inside. Gama formed a _shadow clone_ and looked at Goshinki expectantly. Goshinki pulled out a light blue substance the looked very similar to chakra.

"What is the thing?" asked Naruto.

"It's a soul," answered Gama.

"That's a soul?" asked Naruto. "Why do we need it?"

"It's for the jutsu I am about to use," answered Gama.

Naruto pumped chakra into the large scroll, only to reveal a civilian man trapped in chains and ninja wire. Naruto could tell that they were alive from their breathing. Gama ordered his _shadow clone_ to move the captive man onto a certain spot on the floor. Gama formed a few handsigns and a soul appeared above the man's head. The soul Goshinki had in his possession moved in front of Gama. A large amount of complex seals appeared on the floor. Goshinki decided to vanish to avoid any questioning from Minato.

"_Reanimation Jutsu_!" shouted Gama. The soul above the man's head went inside his body and he began to scream in agony. The captive man had become surrounded by paper, and the soul in front of Gama disappeared. The paper disappeared only to reveal Minato standing in place of the civilian man.

"Aha, it worked! Good job, Naruto!" exclaimed Minato. Gama nodded towards his father. "Well, I guess we should get this started." Minato held out his fist expectantly waiting for his older son to bump it with his own. Naruto did so and he felt a large amount of power enter his body. The chakra felt warm from the Kyuubi's _Yin Chakra_ and was easily allowing the energy to flow through his body. Once all of the chakra entered his body, Naruto looked at his hands from his new power. He could _feel_ his chakra reserves growing and had ten times more energy than he ever had before.

"Thanks, dad!" exclaimed Naruto.

Minato ruffled his hair and said, "You're welcome, son. Well, I guess its time for me to go. Take care of yourselves!"

Gama undid the Reanimation Jutsu and Minato turned into paper and ash. He looked at Naruto and said, "Listen. I am going to merge my being into yours, but my memories from the future will be locked away. I don't want to make life _too_ simple for you. You will get my chakra, but you will not be able to use my jutsu, unless you re-learn and practice them. I will have instructions for you in your mindscape, and you can have Takashi look them up at anytime. Don't worry about my Kyuubi; its being will merge with your Kyuubi, which will give you more chakra and power. But keep in mind that the Kyuubi will be a lot stronger than before. The Kyuubi's chakra will give you a lot more power than it originally could, your own chakra reserves will increase by an insane amount, and the bijuu's healing capabilities will increase. Anyways, this could be very beneficial to you in the long run. Any questions?" Naruto nodded his head. "What is it?"

"Will this hurt?" Naruto asked.

"Yep!" replied Naruto. Naruto quickly grasped Naruto's shoulder and turned into tiny particles of red and blue chakra. All of the chakra entered Naruto's body, and he began to scream out _many_ curses. Once it was over, Naruto once again felt the euphoria and exhilaration from gaining more power. The new Kyuubi's chakra combined with the old one's fueled his negative energy, which gave Goshinki and him more strength. He felt the raw power coming from Goshinki, and his muscles grew and his body became lighter.

'Takashi, how many shadow clones can I create now?' asked Naruto.

"_50,000! We can create 50,000 shadow clones now! This is so awesome!"_ exclaimed Takashi.

"HELL YEAH!"

* * *

Naruto woke up at 3:00 a.m. and noticed that he forgot to set his alarm due to his excitement. He giddily went to his bathroom to get ready for his day and briefly thought about his chakra control exercises. His face became crestfallen at the thought of doing his exercises _all over again_. His expression then became one of determination at the thought of reaching his goals. All he had to do was concentrate, like last time, and he would do fine. He also wanted to practice his _Landscape Jutsu_ and his _Animation Jutsu_. He decided to add chakra to his weights, and ran out of the door.

* * *

Naruto walked towards his teammates with his clothes drenched, small splinters of wood in his hair, and many leaves on his body. They both showed looks of confusion.

"What happened to you, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I don't want to talk about it," replied Naruto. Sakura and Sasuke decided to drop the discussion and resumed to wait for Kakashi. Sasuke continued his brooding, while Sakura continued to ask Sasuke out on a date. This only fueled his negative emotions. He knew that he would never earn Sakura's affections, due to her large infatuation with Sasuke. He decided to give up on crushes and such, because his goals do not include raising a family. He did not want to gain the love of someone else; he wanted to gain more _power_. Love will only lead to weakness, and weakness could lead to death.

As usual, Kakashi arrived late once again, and was admonished by Sakura. Kakashi decided to do spars for today's training. He was being paired up with Sakura for today. He was not going to treat her with any mercy.

He and Sakura walked into a clearing and faced each other. Sakura got into her basic Academy stance, while Naruto got into his newly upgraded Brawler stance.

"On my mark," stated Kakashi. "Start!"

Naruto dashed towards Sakura faster than her eyes could see. Naruto was in front of her within a few seconds and punched her in the abdomen. She felt excruciating pain from the blow, and she was hunched over. Naruto slammed his knee into her forehead, which drew a small amount of blood. He threw three quick jabs to her stomach and kicked her left knee. She fell onto one knee and was immediately sucker punched in the face. Blood flew from her mouth as she fell back from the blow. She was knocked out on the ground within seconds and was picked up by Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't you think that you went a little too far with your spar?" Kakashi asked tiredly.

"She needed to learn that being a ninja isn't easy. I am only doing this to keep her safe. Don't worry Kaka-sensei, I know what I'm doing," answered Naruto. Kakashi sighed and eye smiled.

"I guess you're right. I'll perform some medical treatments. Sasuke, I'll spar with you next, so get ready."

Kakashi patched Sakura and unsealed a sleeping bag from on his scrolls. He set Sakura inside of it and let her rest. Kakashi, as expected, practically thrashed Sasuke around. Sasuke couldn't get angry, though. The gap in their power was very large, and Kakashi had much more experience. They all went to the Hokage for their new mission. They completed the job rather quickly due to its small amount of difficulty.

* * *

Once Team 7 came back they turned in their mission scroll. Naruto, as usual, looked as though he wanted to stay afterwards. His team decided to stick around to see what he was up to.

"How can I help you today, Naruto?" asked Hiruzen.

"I would like 2,000 D-ranked missions please!" Naruto exclaimed. The Third Hokage's face paled once again and became visibly older. Then rest of Team 7 became petrified from their teammates reply. He trusted Naruto's ability to sustain the clones' memory feedback after talking to him yesterday. He was only shocked by the amount of clones he could create.

"How many can you create?"

"A shinobi must never reveal his secrets." Hiruzen face palmed and walked to the backroom to look for missions. Naruto looked behind him only to see his team looking at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto, there's no way someone can handle all of those missions by themselves. That's way too many missions for you!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Don't worry I got it all under control. Besides, imagine how much money I'll get from all of these missions!" Naruto replied. This caused his teammates to do some mental mathematics and resulted in their eyes to widen even larger than before.

"You're going to get 10,000,000 ryo from these missions! Naruto, that's an outrageous amount of money. Why do you want that much money anyways?" Sasuke answered. Naruto explained his situation on building his home and buying the 20 acres of land. Needless to say the entire team was shocked by Naruto's goal, but they chose to leave it alone.

"Well, good luck, Naruto. With this amount of money, I'm sure you will be able to create your house soon." Kakashi said as he left along with Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

Naruto walked into Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. He decided he should talk to Ayame and Teuchi since he had the necessary amount of money for the home building project.

"Hey, Ayame-chan! Hey, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, Naruto-kun! How's the house project coming along?" Teuchi asked.

"It's great, I finally got the amount of money I needed!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Really, how much do you have?" Ayame whispered to Naruto.

"I currently have 10,920,000 ryo in the bank," he whispered back. Ayame looked at Naruto in complete surprise. Teuchi heard Naruto's response, as well, and fainted from excitement. Ayame squealed and hugged Naruto to the point where his face turned blue.

"I knew you could do it! You can make a mansion with this amount of money!"

"Heh, you know me," he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Once Teuchi woke up, he thanked Naruto an unnecessary amount of times. He left the ramen stand and walked towards his home.

* * *

Naruto was walking home, until an ANBU operative told Naruto to go to the Hokage's Mansion. Naruto was confused on why the Hokage needed to see him, but he went anyways. Once he made it into his office, Hiruzen asked Naruto to shut the door behind him.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you have been working hard since you've become a genin a few days ago. You set a few records for doing this many D-ranks in such a short amount of time. As your reward, I am sending you on a lone C-rank Mission tomorrow. But in order to earn this privilege, I need you to tell me exactly how many shadow clones you can create," said the Sandaime.

Naruto sighed and said, "I can make 50,000 shadow clones before I reach complete exhaustion." The elder Hokage almost had a heart attack, but decided to hide his shock with a smile.

"That is a large amount of chakra, Naruto. Well, I guess if you are ever in any danger, you could spam clones. Congratulations, Naruto. I am entrusting you with the task of finding a pack of wild bears terrorizing many citizens traveling near the Nadeshiko Village. Do you accept this mission, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded with determination in his eyes. "Very well, I have already informed Kakashi of this. This mission will take a while, and you have to travel by sea. Pack a large bag and purchase a few storage scrolls. You depart for your mission at 11 o'clock. Good luck, Naruto-kun."

Naruto left the office and walked towards the General District's Weapon Store.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, guys. I would type more, but I wanted to get this out of the way now. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Ad: Do you like Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossovers? Read "Desperate Measures" by preta-me for pure entertainment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Welcome back! I'm updating the story again, because I don't want you guys to think that I'm dead or something. I would also like to take this time to thank all my new favorites and followers. I would also appreciate it if you guys would like to take the time out to review the story. I would love to hear your open criticisms, so if you have the time please send a review for the story. Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Preparation, Dimensions, and Exodus**

Naruto was currently walking down the road heading towards the local weapon shop. He created a few shadow clones to buy more supplies for the mission. He sent a few other clones to the library to look up any information that could be useful for the mission. He was currently being glared at by a lot of the civilians and a few ninja that crossed his path. A few people didn't glare at him, but he suspected that they just don't care about him. He was grateful that some people had the courtesy to act like he didn't even exist.

But then he thought about something, 'Why the hell should I be grateful to people that act like I don't exist? Why should _I_ have to lower myself for these ungrateful people? I don't know why I bothered to become a ninja. Now I have no choice, but to protect these weaklings. Oh well… I shouldn't dwell on these things to long. It raises my blood pressure.' Naruto continued to walk down the road, until he reached the weapons store. He walked inside and looked for Tenten.

"Hey, Naruto," said Tenten, surprising him from behind.

"GAH!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped high into the air and got stuck in the ceiling. It took five minutes for Tenten to get him out of there.

"So, why are you here Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"I need to get a lot of equipment for my mission," replied Naruto.

"Oooh~! Sounds like someone got a C-rank mission~! Wait a second, didn't you guys just graduate last week?"

"Sure did! And the coolest part is that I get to do this one by _myself_!"

"YOU GOT A LONE C-RANK MISSION!? You just became a genin last week! How the hell is that even possible!?"

"Hokage-jiji said that I could, because I've done a lot of D-ranks. He said that there were a certain amount of missions a genin could do before they become eligible for lone C-ranks. Looks like I broke the record!" Tenten stood in front of Naruto with her jaw on the floor and her eyes big enough to _burst_ out of their sockets. She couldn't believe that someone was able to do that many D-ranks and in such a short amount of time. Tenten regained her composure and chose not to ask Naruto about how he did that many D-ranks so quickly. She did not want to become involved with something ridiculous, she already has _those two_ to make her life completely unstable.

"Anyways, what would you like?" asked the bun-haired girl.

"I would first like to know about some sealing scrolls to carry a lot of my stuff in. After that, I would like 40 shuriken, 4 sealing scrolls, 40 kunai, and two demon windmill shuriken."

"Okay, I want you to follow me to the third aisle, so I could demonstrate how to properly use a sealing scroll." Tenten and Naruto walked into the aisle and found the sealing scrolls. She grabbed a scroll, opened it, and placed a kunai knife on top of the seal drawn inside of it. Naruto watched in fascination as she bit her thumb and sent chakra directly into the seal. A small cloud of smoke appeared where the kunai was and the kunai was gone.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and sparkled in wonder, "Wow, Tenten that was amazing!"

She chuckled, "It was just a sealing scroll, Naruto. It's literally child's play."

"I guess you're right. It's just really cool that you know all these things. You're like the coolest girl I know!"

"Really, you think I'm awesome!?" She blushed at his praise and shyly looked away.

"Yeah, but you're still a really big nerd though."

"Thanks for nothing, you little twerp," she said as she punched the back of his head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard," he said as he rubbed the back of his head with comical waterfall tears running down his face.

"Well, I guess that's all you need to know about scrolls. But since I did you this favor, I want you to tell me how you did all those D-ranks so quickly!"

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright, I guess I could tell you my secret." He made a hand gesture for her to come closer, so that he could whisper into her ear. "I used the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Tenten backed away in surprise, "W-What!? I thought that jutsu was only for the Jonin and higher-ups!?"

Naruto giggled at his friend's surprise, "It's a long story, but yeah I know the jutsu."

Tenten stood there gaping at the blond-haired boy. She then playfully glared and said, "Yeah right! I believe it when I see it!"

"You don't believe me, huh? _Shadow Clone Jutsu_!" He formed the cross-like hand-sign and created 150 clones. Unfortunately, they were still inside the store which caused them to become cramped inside. Many of them were constantly yelling, "Undo the jutsu! Undo the jutsu!"

Naruto undid the jutsu only leaving him and Tenten standing inside the store. They both sighed in relief and Tenten said, "Ok, I believe you now."

"Looks like I still need to work on my chakra control," he said.

"Hey, how do you even have that much chakra in the first place? I know for a fact that the Shadow Clone Jutsu costs a lot of chakra. Yet, you made that many and you're not even winded," she questioned.

"I don't know why, but I was born with unnaturally large reserves," he lied. Although he was unaware of it, the Uzumaki Clan members were all born with large reserves. He knows of his clan's existence, but the only information he has on them is the secret location of the Mask Storage Temple.

Tenten shrugged, "Makes sense, I guess. Anyways, let's go to the counter, so you can pay for your equipment.

* * *

Naruto was walking towards Training Ground #7 with a wide smile on his face. He was happy, because he was able to see his friend Tenten again. They always had nice conversations, and it made him happy that he could talk with someone around his age that didn't strongly dislike him. His thoughts then trailed to Shikamaru and Choji. He knew that they were generally nice people. He could say that they would hang out every now and then. But at the same time, he wouldn't say they were close. Still, he was grateful for their consideration of his feelings.

Naruto stopped walking when he saw a man standing in the middle of his path. The man was facing the other way, but he was wearing black jacket, orange pants, black ninja sandals, and a red sash with the Uzumaki Swirl on his left arm. He had short, blond, spiky hair, almost the same as his own.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" Naruto asked. The man turned around and looked Naruto in the eyes. The man's similar shining blue eyes stared into Naruto's own. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise until a bright light obscured his vision.

Naruto opened his eyes only to find himself in his own mindscape. He was confused as to why he was here and who that mysterious, familiar looking man was.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions I want to answer," the mysterious man said, surprising Naruto from behind. Naruto turned around, faced him, and scowled.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm you," the man simply answered.

"A-Are you from the future?"

The man laughed before smiling. "No, I'm not. I used a jutsu to come from another dimension."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was bored."

"So you decided to jump to a different dimension, because you were bored?"

"Yeah, I did. My world was at peace, so the crime rate started to go down. I would have spars every once in a while, but it still didn't feel like the real thing."

"Oh. So you came to my dimension to fight bad guys?"

"Well, that's not the real reason that I'm here. You see in my dimension, Kakashi-sensei became the Hokage, and I know that he's going to make me his predecessor. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei told me the horrors of paper work and the bullshit of being the Hokage. I'm here now, so I can get out of the work."

"Well, I can't let you just roam around the village. People will start questioning me and I might be labeled as a threat!"

"**I have a solution to your problem**," Goshinki said causing the two flinch in surprise.

"Goshinki, don't scare us like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What the hell are you!?" the older blond haired boy exclaimed.

"He's a demon that used to roam the earth. He was constantly looking for people that could help him become more powerful. He found me and we opened up a partnership that benefits the both of us."

"So, you made a deal with a demon?"

"Yep."

"Damn, you're definitely more power-hungry than I am. Anyways, what did you have in mind, Goshinki-san?"

"**I suggest that you both merge. It could give him more power and chakra, and give you the opportunity to stay hidden away. Everyone gains something in this situation**."

"I guess that would work. How do we merge Goshinki-san?" the older Naruto asked.

"All you have to do is make contact and focus on his chakra." Naruto nodded, grabbed the boy's shoulder, and closed is eyes in concentration. He stood there for a few moments, until he opened his eyes and a bright white flash exploded throughout the entire mindscape.

* * *

Naruto opened his own eyes as he looked down at his hands and clenched his fist. He felt as though he had enough energy to run around the Elemental Nations three times. He looked up and saw something that made him almost soil his undergarments.

In front of him were all nine of the tailed beasts locked up in their own cages. He recognized them from a book that one of his clones read. The part that confused him was why they were inside of his body.

"**Where are we**?" the Yonbi asked.

"**I'm not sure, but it seems slightly familiar**…" said the Gobi.

"W-What the hell is going on here!?" Naruto yelled. All of the Tailed Beasts turned their attention to Naruto with looks of utter shock.

"**We're back here again!? I hate this stupid, fucking sewer**!" shouted the Nibi.

"Were you guys inside of the other 'me' from the other dimension?"

"**I am sure I can shed some light on this**," the Kyuubi said. The Nine-Tailed Fox explained to other Tailed Beasts the reason that Naruto jumped to another dimension. Instead of becoming angry, all of the Tailed Beasts began to laugh. They stopped laughing after a while, and turned their attention back to the Kyuubi.

"**Can you explain why we're here, though**?" asked the Hachibi. The Kyuubi nodded.

"**There were remnants of your chakra inside of the other Naruto. When he merged with Naruto, the Kyuubi that already resided here merged with me. When I combined with my other, my chakra overloaded and merged with your chakras, and now you're all formed inside of his mindscape. Also, when my chakra overloaded, Naruto's chakra reserves grew . So with all of you here, the boy's chakra should be through the roof**."

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi in shock before he yelled, "TAKASHI!" Naruto saw Takashi flying towards him at high speeds before he stopped directly in front of him.

He then looked at all of the Tailed Beasts and said, "OH SHIT!"

"Takashi, they'll explain to you later, but right now I want to ask you how much chakra we have. Don't measure them in units, but by the amount of Shadow Clones we can create. Go back the chakra tank located near the data banks and come back when you're finished!"

"Yes, sir!" Takashi yelled as he began to sprint back to the Mindscape Base. Naruto looked at his right arm and poured chakra into the seal on his arm. After that, Goshinki appeared before him.

"**What do you need**?" Goshinki asked.

"Goshinki, I'm assuming you can feel the surge of power coming from the hatred of the Tailed Beasts?" Goshinki nodded. "Good, I want you to direct all of that power to my chakra not just my muscles. I don't want to end up looking like a giant. It would raise a lot of suspicion and I just can't handle that right now." Goshinki nodded once more and teleported to Naruto's chakra tank, as well.

"**Who was that guy**?" asked the Kyuubi.

"I'll explain later, but right now-"

"Boss, I'm back with the results!" said Takashi looking absolutely frantic.

"What's the status?"

"Sir, the amount of Shadow Clones that we can create is over 6,000,000!" Naruto's jaw was dropped low enough to sweep the floor, and his eyes were popping out of his head. Goshinki took this time to teleport to back to Naruto.

"**Actually, make that over 12,000,000 due to the amount of hatred of all nine of the Tailed Beasts. Congratulations, you now have more chakra than you know what to do with**." Naruto was shouting and jumping for joy around his mindscape. He was excited to have this much chakra, because he knew that he would have enough chakra to fight for days.

"But, Boss, your chakra control is completely shot. We'll need to train our butts off before you decide to use a super powerful jutsu. It's definitely going to be a while before we begin any elemental training." Naruto deflated at his clone's statement. He was going to hate doing all of that work again. He began to spout curses about his chakra control exercises, until Takashi said, "But luckily, we found a method to help with your chakra control training. While your fixing you control in the outside world, we'll be here attempting to perfect you control from the inside. We'll try to perfectly maintain the chakra inside of the tank, while you're perfecting your control. Add that with your Shadow Clones, and we'll be done in no time!" Naruto smiled brightly and gave Takashi a high five.

"Okay, I'll start as soon as possible. While, I'm gone I want all of you to converse, and to get to know each other. Since we are all going to be working together, you guys should learn each other abilities and strategies for battle." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, boss before you go, I thought I should tell you that pure chakra manipulation is a really useful method for chakra control. I just thought that you should keep that in mind." Naruto nodded.

"**Also, before you go we want to tell you something**," stated the six-tailed slug.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Naruto.

"**We will not be freely giving you all of our demonic chakra. You will have to earn that power through hard work, just as the other Naruto has done. But, when you are ready, we will help you in controlling our power. Until then, you're on your own**," explained the Nanabi. Naruto nodded and narrowed his eyes in determination. If he was able to earn the chakra of all the Tailed Beasts, he could achieve his goal of becoming the most powerful being in the Universe.

"Good luck out there, Boss!" Takashi exclaimed. Naruto smiled, nodded, and exited his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was still standing in the same spot as before. He ran towards the Training Grounds once more with a new goal set in mind. His objective was to be able to get his control as perfect as possible, before 11:00 p.m.

He entered the Training Grounds, only to find four people there already. Two of them were sparring, while the other two were observing them. He was confused as to why they were there, because this was a private area. He let it go, and instead walked over to greet them. He walk towards them and took in their appearances.

The first person was a boy standing next to one of the wooden post. He had white eyes and spiky blue hair that extended to the bottom of his neck. He was also wearing a white t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and white ninja sandals.

The second boy had black hair that reached the top of his back and golden eyes. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, white sweatpants with purple stripes, and black ninja sandals.

One of the two people sparring was a girl with medium-length brown hair that rested over her left shoulder and pink eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt, brown sweatpants, and white ninja sandals.

The other person sparring was a girl. She had long-flowing blond hair and white eyes. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, yellow sweatpants, and blue ninja sandals.

They all looked to be the same age as Tenten. But their biggest defining features, however, were the forehead protectors. Their headbands had golden metal plates with black cloths. Naruto thought that they all looked really cool. He was unaware that people could customize their headbands like that. Maybe he would try it out later. The two that were sparring stopped and turned their attention to Naruto, as did the others.

"Hey, what's up my name is Nar-" Naruto said until he was cut off.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Yes, we know who you are," stated the boy with blue hair.

"Really? How do you know about me?"

"We know about your pranks. I've always enjoyed them. Speaking of which, do you plan to do anymore soon?" asked the blond haired girl.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and smiled brightly, "I might do some more soon. They're a really big help for stealth training. Anyways, enough about me, who are you guys?"

"My name is Kaito Yamamoto. It is a pleasure to meet you," the black haired boy said in a monotone voice.

"My name is Tatsuki Nakamura. It's nice to meet you!" exclaimed the blue haired boy as he shook Naruto's hand.

"My name is Izanami Imai," said the brown haired girl as she also shook Naruto's hand.

"My name is Madoka Nomura. It's great to meet you!" said the blond haired girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Are you guys a team or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we're actually a group of individual genin that are on different teams. We train together to reach the common goal of becoming powerful ninja. I'm sure you noticed our headbands?" Naruto nodded. "They represent our unification. We take missions together sometimes, and often train together as well. Our main goal is to become the most powerful ninja to ever exist," Madoka explained.

"Wow, you guys have the same exact dream that I have!"

"Well that's good. We could use someone like you in our organization. Would you like to join us?" Kaito asked. Naruto nodded without any hesitation. "Good, we're sparring for now. You can pair up with Madoka first. You're allowed to use jutsu. Try not to kill each other, though." Naruto nodded once more and stood next to Madoka.

Madoka was standing on one side of the clearing, while Naruto was standing on the other. Izanami was standing in the middle of the clearing, while holding a handkerchief.

"Are you both ready?" she asked. The two nodded and Izanami let go of the handkerchief. It was ever-so-slowly falling towards the ground. Izanami jumped back and looked at the handkerchief. As soon as it touched the ground, Madoka and Naruto sprinted towards each other.

They met in the center of the clearing and began trading kicks and punches. Naruto threw a punch towards Madoka's stomach, but she avoided it by jumping back. She sent a kick towards Naruto's chest and it connected. She elbowed him in the chest and punched him in the jaw sending him skidding backwards. Naruto was trying to follow her quick movements, but she was too quick. She was able to get beside him and sent a roundhouse kick to his back. He was sent tumbling towards the ground and stopped in the center of the clearing.

Naruto got up and knew that he had to pull out all of the stops to defeat Madoka. He released his chakra weights and sprinted towards Madoka. Madoka was surprised at his newly developed speed until Naruto sent a powerful punch towards her stomach. She hunched over and Naruto sent his right knee to her forehead. He felt a small pang of pain from connecting his knee with her forehead protector, but he ignored it. Madoka's head was sent upwards and he sent an uppercut to her chin. She received the blow and was sent into the air. Naruto was feeling confident until she did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet gracefully. She had a small trickle of blood trailing from her mouth and wiped it off. She smirked and playfully glared at Naruto.

"You're a lot better than people have given you credit for," she said. He smirked at her compliment until she said, "But it will be a long time before you can beat me in a spar!" Madoka also had gravity weights on. The difference between Naruto's and her weights were that she had more chakra distributed into her weights than him. She was also naturally faster and quicker than Naruto, which gave him a large disadvantage. Madoka only released half of her chakra from the weight seals on her wrists and ankles.

Madoka vanished from her spot and appeared in front of Naruto with her arm cocked back. Naruto was too slow to react to the powerful punch that she delivered to his left cheek. He was sent flying into a tree and almost lost consciousness. He got up on his hands and knees with blood flowing down his chin. He looked up only to see Madoka crouching right next to him. She smiled at him and lightly poked his face. He looked shocked for a moment until he smirked. They both got up and dusted themselves off. The other three genin walked towards them and congratulated them.

"Although you need some work done, you're not bad. The fact that you were actually able to land a few hits on Madoka as a rookie is an achievement. Most rookies don't even come close to causing us any harm. But anyways, are you free for training tomorrow?" asked Kaito.

"I wish. But I have my first lone C-rank mission tomorrow!" the blond haired boy exclaimed. The four veteran genin were baffled by what he said.

"How is that even possible!? You just became a genin less than a week ago! Surely, you couldn't have done that many D-ranks in such a short amount of time!" Madoka yelled.

"Actually, I did! I can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, so I can do D-rank missions in a short amount of time. Not only that, I can send squads of clones to do other missions while I'm doing one. It's actually a very good setup. I've already made a transition from being lower to upper class," Naruto explained. The group looked at him with wide eyes before they all smiled. "Well, I guess I should get going. My mission starts in 2300 hours so I guess I'll see you guys later!" He smiled and waved at them before he walked out of the training area.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, I know I ended this prematurely, but I don't feel like making this chapter any longer than it needs to be. So as always thanks for reading!**

**Advertisement: Do you like Fairy Tail and Naruto Crossovers? Check out preta-me's story "Desperate Measures"!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, the story has finally reached the milestone of over 30 favorites and followers! I want to thank all of you that have tuned into my story. And to show my thanks, I am posting a new chapter earlier than scheduled. And I will also be responding to your comments from now on. Starting from the top:**

**GildartzDragneel: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, so far! I will also be keeping your suggestion in mind. It could be a lot easier for me in the future.**

**Michumichu79: I don't speak Spanish, so I apologize if I don't correctly answer your concerns. I'm grateful that you respect my decision to not have a pairing for this story. There's too much romance in Naruto fanfictions these days. As for interactions between Naruto and Hinata – well you'll see. And while, I understand your hatred for certain characters, there won't be any bashing in the story. But I hope this does not deter you from reading the story!**

**Umi no Suiro: I was thinking the same thing to be honest. But I tried to take into account the estimations of the amount of people in the Leaf Village. But that was a very good observation.**

**Illuminated: I thoroughly enjoyed reading your comments! I was laughing for a while after reading your last one. And I will also try to take into account about what I write, and things that readers can assume.**

**Preta-me: Yeah, Yeah, I'm on it, asshole! XD**

**Cookiechip: I will try my best to update sooner, now that I'm on vacation.**

**Dadofmad: Thanks man, means a lot!**

**Guest(1): Thank you for your courtesy! **

**Kuruma Thunderstorm: I'm always thinking of ways to innovate! Thanks for the compliments!**

**MAJOR UPDATE(S): ShintoBlaze1 and ManiacFeed are now co-authors to the story! This is now a COLLABORATION story! I'm thrilled to be working with these two, and we have some BIG plans for the future. We're going to be taking turns with each chapter, and I will have a notification before every chapter that will indicate the chapter's author. Lastly, ALL PREVIOUS CHAPTERS have been revised for your viewing pleasure.**

**This chapter was written by ShintoBlaze1.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Departure**

Naruto was standing in front of a large waterfall inside of a large forest. He was standing in front of waterfall with his fingers crossed. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his chakra. He was hoping to create a small amount of shadow clones, so the forest wouldn't be too crowded.

After a full minute of concentration, there was a giant shroud of smoke that covered almost the entire forest. Naruto's eyes were practically bugging out of his eyes, and the other clones were looking around and began to talk with each other. Naruto regained his composure and decided to talk with Takashi.

'Takashi, how many shadow clones did I create?' Naruto asked.

"_You ended up creating 10,000 clones_," Takashi calmly replied.

'I won't be able to finish my chakra control training today, won't I?

"_Well, it determines what your goal is for today, sir_."

'I want to at least bring down my lowest number of clones to only five.'

"_Hmm… By my calculations, you have an estimated 6 out of 100 percent chance of achieving your goal_."

'Damn, that really does suck.'

"_Don't worry, Boss, with the help of the shadow clones on the outside and the others inside the mindscape, we can improve our chances of completing our goal_."

'Okay, well I guess I better start now, if I want the chance to actually get this done.' Naruto looked at all of his shadow clones and sent them all a mental message saying, 'Alright, I want all of you guys to separate into groups of fifty! That should amount to 200 different groups. After you have all gotten into your groups, I have a small board that has various jobs that we can separate into. The jobs that I have listed are Waterfall Walking, Water Walking, Tree Walking, Leaf Balancing, Information Gathering, D-rank Missions, House Renovations/Construction, Village Mapping, Spying, and finally the squad that will be eligible for traveling with me on the C-rank mission. Those that have decided to travel with me, please prepare for tonight. I will be focusing on Chakra Control Training with the other clones. Also, I want all of you to decide who the leader of the group is going to be. I don't want there to be any fighting. This is a serious role that can only be given to the best amongst you. The leaders will be listing their squads' assignments. Remember, each assignment will have up to 20 groups. You will all report to me at your groups given times. Be careful, be safe, and kick ass out there!' After his long explanation, all of the clones cheered and organized themselves into their groups.

Naruto turned around began to walk towards the waterfall, until he heard, "ARE YOU REALLY _THIS_ STUPID!?" an angry voice yelled. Naruto jumped in surprise, only to see Iruka standing above him.

"Oh h-hey, Iruka-sensei. H-How's it going?" the boy shakily answered.

"Don't try to change the subject, Naruto! Why would you even attempt something this insane!? Do you understand the dangers of using the Shadow Clone Jutsu on a scale this large?"

"Of course I understand, Iruka-sensei! I have something to take care of that side affect. I don't want to suffer brain damage!"

"And how the hell are you even able to create this many!? I know for a fact that you poured all of your chakra into the Shadow Clone Jutsu, when you fought Mizuki. So how is it that you can summon _this_ many and not even get _slightly_ winded?"

Naruto had no excuse ready to counteract his theory. He could tell Iruka that he found an exercise to increase his chakra capacity, but that would be absurd. There are no exercises that can increase one's capacity by this much in such a short amount of time. He couldn't think of anything to use as a lie, without raising suspicion about the Kyuubi, so he knew he had to tell Iruka the truth.

"Sensei, can you keep a secret?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto, what did you do?"

Naruto waved his hands frantically, "I didn't do anything wrong! I just want you to listen to my story. But I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone. You can't even tell Hokage-jiji!"

"Alright, alright, what's this big secret that you wanted to tell me about? I'm sure it can't be that bad, right?"

Naruto proceeded to tell Iruka the truth about his future self and the Naruto from the other dimension. Throughout the entire explanation, Iruka was gaping and had wide eyes. He almost fainted, but he stayed conscience. He was checking Naruto's facial expressions the entire time for any signs of lying. Unfortunately for Iruka, there were none. Once Naruto finished his explanation, Iruka looked exasperated.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS, IDIOT!?" Iruka yelled.

"I wanted to keep it as a secret, so I couldn't raise any suspicion about the Kyuubi. And besides, I don't want the entire village to know that I have this much chakra! People would have access to one of my greatest secret weapons for fighting, and they would try to find ways to counteract it. Not only that, but the villagers would start getting even more wary of me. I don't need the villagers thinking that I'm becoming too powerful. They will assume that I've been taken over by the Nine-Tails, and they'll end up trying something crazy." Naruto explained to Iruka.

"Okay, you have a deal. I won't tell anyone about this, but you need to be careful. But I have one last question. How are you able to organize all of your Shadow Clones' memories?"

"I set up clones in my mindscape to do that. That way I can summon as many clones as I want, without suffering the consequences."

Iruka smiled and said, "That was very resourceful, Naruto. I'm proud that you were able to use your almost nonexistent brain for once!"

Naruto cursed Iruka for his snide comment. The blond haired boy then looked at Iruka with a serious expression and asked, "Hey, Iruka-sensei, do you want to live with my Ayame-chan, Teuchi-jiji, Misa-obaa-chan, and me? I'm building a mansion soon, and I'm assuming that it will be halfway done by the time I get back from my C-rank mission."

"You're building a mansion!? How much land are you planning to get?"

"I'm going to buy at least 40 acres worth of land. I've seen the landscape, and it has a decent sized lake behind it to. But then again, after I took the amount of land I have into account, it's not really that big. I'm planning to make more buildings around it, but I just wanted to make this my starting point. We could also use your help on building the house. We need your help with measurements and other things like that. What do you say, Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course I'll do it! I can't wait!"

"Okay, well do you see that group of clones over there?" Naruto pointed towards a group of fifty clones conversing with each other. Iruka nodded and Naruto said, "I want you to go help them with finding a good company for house renovating. I'm sure with your help, everything will go smoothly."

"You got it, Naruto! I'll see you at the Main Gates before you leave for your mission," Iruka said as he walked towards the group of clones. Naruto nodded and went back to his Waterfall Walking Training.

* * *

Kakashi walked up to Sasuke and Sakura to start their usual routine for the day: one-on-one sparring and one D-rank mission and was greeted by Sakura's usual response, "You're late!"

Kakashi sheepishly looked at Sakura and said, "I would've gotten here sooner, but there was a maniac running around the village with no clothes on and someone had to stop him."

"That's the worst excuse that I've ever heard! And I can see you not trying to laugh behind your book!" she yelled as Kakashi silently chucked. Sakura then looked at her sensei worriedly, "Wait, if you're here then where's Naruto?"

Kakashi looked at her and said, "He's probably getting ready for his C-rank mission."

Sasuke angrily glared and his sensei and yelled, "How the hell was he allowed to do a C-rank mission before us!? I'm a lot more capable and smarter in combat situations! I've trained this much, only to get shown up by the dead-last!?"

Kakashi kept his nonchalant demeanor and replied, "Sasuke, Naruto was only given the mission due to the amount of D-ranks he was completing in such a short amount of time. Hokage-sama gave every genin the privilege to reach a certain goal of D-rank completions within a certain amount of time."

"What are the requirements?"

"Well, a genin must complete at least 500 lone D-rank missions within a week's worth of time." Sasuke looked utterly shocked and disgusted.

"That's not even possible for just one person. I'll need to go to the hospital for chakra exhaustion before I can even do the mission! Not only that, but I'll have to complete the missions in a very short amount of time."

"Well, it wasn't impossible for Naruto to reach. He was able to reach the goal in only a few days. He basically broke the record."

"Did you see the amount of shadow clones he had out there. He's a chakra monster! He has more chakra than me, you, and Sakura combined!"

"Well, I would teach you the Shadow Clone Jutsu to you for assistance. Unfortunately, there is a reason why the jutsu is only accessible to higher-ups. Sasuke, if you even try to summon one clone, you _will_ die from chakra exhaustion."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi with a shocked expression. He couldn't believe that a jutsu could cost that much chakra! But the bigger question is Naruto's ability to summon so many and not even get slightly winded.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, I'll just have to do them without shadow clones. I promise that by next week, I will complete that goal."

Kakashi nodded, "Well, I wish you the best of luck. Anyways, I'm guessing that we should start with our daily routine. Since Naruto isn't here, I want you two to spar against each other. I will observe and point out your flaws." The two genin nodded and walked towards the clearing.

* * *

Naruto was kneeling and panting on the ground. He was looking at the waterfall with a large smile on his face. The teamwork of his shadow clones worked wonders, as they were able to complete the Water Walking Exercise. The clones telepathically transferred their information to the others and resumed to perfect their water walking. With the information from the water walking clones, the tree walking clones were able to complete their task in a matter of minutes. Naruto and his waterfall walking squad were 95 percent up the waterfall, and the leaf balancing squad was able to stick two leaves to their forehead. Things were definitely going a lot better than he originally planned them to.

After only fifteen minutes the he and the waterfall clones completed their task. Naruto was standing at the top of the waterfall and all of the clones below were chanting, "Speech! Speech! Speech!"

Naruto looked at his clones and chuckled. It was refreshing to see himself acting in such a manor. He guessed he could give them all a speech for their hard work.

"Well, I'm not good at speeches, but I want to get some things on my chest that I want to air out. I want to say that we did this. We were faced with a difficult challenge with such a short time limit, and we tackled that challenge. But I couldn't do this alone. You are the reason that I was able to overcome this task. I want to say is thank you for all of your hard work. I look forward to any future projects that we have, and I know that we will be able to accomplish our goals in record time!" Naruto exclaimed. All of the clones were cheering very loudly and celebrating their accomplishments. "I'm sure all of you are exhausted by now, let's take a break. All of the squad leaders may now discuss the next task for their squads. I will be having a brief discussion with Takashi."

"So, this is what your training methods are?" asked a female voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around only to see Izanami standing there staring at him curiously.

"Well, I'll admit that it is unheard of. But as you can see, the method definitely works. Although, I wouldn't try it if I were you."

"Yes, I am well aware of the chakra cost of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But there is a question that I would like you to answer. Why are you able to summon this many shadow clones?"

Naruto looked away sheepishly and replied, "I was born with a lot of chakra. I guess the older I grew, the more my reserves grew too."

"Hmm, I see. Well that is very fascinating, Uzumaki-san. I look forward to working with you in the future. Oh and while you're on your mission, try to find some recruits for our group. Expanding our group is only beneficial to our goals. Goodbye, Uzumaki-san."

"I'll see you later, Izanami-chan."

After Izanami left, Naruto went back to communicating with Takashi.

'Takashi, are you there?' he asked.

"_Yeah, I'm here, boss. I was just celebrating with the other guys. I can't believe we actually achieved all of this in one day_!"

'I was surprised as well. But overall we had a _really_ productive day.'

"_Well, I have more good news for you_."

'What is it?'

"_Well, I sent some scouts to search some things around the mindscape. They reported that they found a scroll_."

'What was in the scroll?'

"_It was a jutsu. I'll tell you about the jutsu in a second, but the other clones and I ran a diagnostic on what's going on. We believe that the other Narutos that you merged with have been sending us jutsu. I think they're sending us one jutsu at a time, but this is something to get excited about, boss! We don't even need Kakashi-sensei to teach us. With the other two bosses giving us jutsu, we now have alternative methods to gaining new abilities_."

Naruto was very excited about this new development. In fact, he was so excited that he sent the mental message to all of his shadow clones. Takashi face palmed at his boss' antics. Naruto could once again hear his clones cheering loudly and discussing over training regiments with their squads.

'Hey, what's the name of the jutsu anyways?'

"_It's called the 'Eternal Clone Jutsu'. It was actually created by Future Naruto and he classified it as an S-rank jutsu. The description says the jutsu can create clones that are as durable as an actual human being! It also says that you can use this jutsu on already existing shadow clones, and that these clones can create their own eternal clones! Even shadow clones are able to use this jutsu!? Lastly, if the user of the jutsu dies, the eternal clones will stay. So if a shadow clone dies, the eternal clone can take his place? This jutsu is ridiculously overpowered_."

'Yeah, this jutsu definitely wouldn't be good in the wrong hands. I think we need to work on perfecting all of our jutsu to the point of not needing handsigns. I also had another idea about perfecting our chakra shape manipulation. It will help with our chakra control and we'll be able to make attacks made out of pure chakra. I think that we should focus on converting all of our shadow clones first.'

"_Okay, boss, I'll leave you to your work_."

After the conversation, Naruto formed 1000 shadow clones behind him. He ordered them to convert all of the squad leader clones into eternal clones. Before they left, Naruto announced that they should all divide into five separate groups. They all departed a few moments later and Naruto began to work on perfecting his Transformation Jutsu.

* * *

It was currently 9:00 p.m. and Naruto, along with 10 other eternal clones, was in his apartment looking at a large map of Konoha. The map was drawn by his shadow clones, after they finished mapping it out. After the map was given to him, he called for a meeting with the leaders of Combat Clone Squads Leaf 3, Lightning 12, Fire 8, Water 5, Mist 7, Cloud 1, Rock 4, Stone 6, Wind 4, and Desert 12.

"Gentlemen, I'll be blunt here. We suck at fighting. There are dangerous criminals and animals out there that can kill us. I have brought you all here, because you have the best leadership skills. I need your help to get the traveling group organized and ready for any combat situations. I have been observing you all ever since we started training. I know your specialties and I will put you in the formation according to your squads' skill sets. Lightning 12 will be placed at the mid-front; Fire 8 will be at the northeast; Desert 12 will be placed at the northwest; Leaf 3 will take the outer right; Stone 6 will take the outer left; Water 5 will be at the mid-back; Wind 4 will be placed at the southeast; Mist 7 will take the northwest; Cloud 1 will be placed at the inner right; Rock 4 will take the inner left. I will personally create my own squad of shadow clones, when I get there. I want us to all rendezvous outside the village walls, so make sure to disguise yourselves before you exit the village. I don't want to freak anyone out and get caught with all of you lurking around. I want you all to consult with your captains, and have the sergeants organize everyone for our departure. That's all for now, you are all dismissed," Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Commander!" they responded in unison.

* * *

The leader of the squad Blaze 2 of the "Naruto Clone Spy Network" was currently monitoring a large dome, which was currently under construction, from the top of a building. He was carefully observing all of the guards and workers around the secret location. He had his squad near him in other locations around the construction site. Instead of waiting, the clone decided to go and ask one of the guards about their secret project.

He jumped down into an alleyway and used his _Sexy Jutsu_ to try and seduce the guard. He made sure to get rid of the whisker marks, so that his cover wouldn't be blown. His clothes were also transformed into a short, scanty, purple dress.

The clone seductively swaggered toward the guard with a purse in her hand. She walked past him and pretended to drop her purse.

"Oh, how clumsy of me!" she exclaimed with a sly smirk. She bent over and began to wiggle and flaunt her _assets_ in front of the guard. She could see that the guard was giving her his complete and absolute attention.

"D-Do you need any help m-miss?" he asked while he was completely hypnotized.

"Not really. But can you please tell me what this building is here for?" she asked. She placed her finger on his jonin vest and began to make circling motions. "I know a _big, strong_ man like you knows what's going on."

"N-No, It's not my place to tell!"

"Are you sure? I have a lot of friends. _Female_ friends, to be exact."

She could literally see hearts in his eyes as he said, "The building is going to be used for the Genin Leadership Exams!"

"What's the Genin Leadership Exams?"

"It's a new examination process for genin. If a genin passes the exams, there are three different ranks that they can earn: Genin Squad Leader, Genin Sub-leader, and Genin General. This exam is currently exclusive to Konoha due to Hokage-sama creating the idea a month ago."

"Hmm… Okay, that's all I needed to know. Thanks, mister," she said as she winked at him. The man fainted, and she jumped onto the rooftop of a nearby building. She transferred her information to Naruto and ran towards her squad members' location.

* * *

Naruto was just outside of the village walls, surrounded by thirty shadow clones, when he suddenly received memories from on of his spy clones inside the village. His eye twitched in annoyance, when he discovered his clone seduced a guard into giving him information. However, he supposed that it was a good method into getting information from someone. Plus, he couldn't be angry, because he created the Sexy Jutsu in the first place.

Naruto and his group of shadow clones reached the forest and located the rest of the traveling group. They all got into formation and proceeded to travel through the trees. Naruto knew that they had to be extra careful to not be seen. If they were spotted, the large army of clones could be mistaken as an invasion force.

After two hours of traveling, Naruto received an update from the leader of the House Renovation clones. It seems that the clones bought the 40 acres of property, as they were instructed to do, and the construction crew would be ready to start construction at 5 a.m. Everything was going according to plan, so he ordered those set of clones to rest.

After another hour of traveling, one of Naruto's clones spotted a three bandits traveling on the road, while carrying large sacs over their shoulders. He mentally ordered his clones to hide and observe.

'Listen, everyone. We are going to attack the bandits below. I want sixteen of you to help me. And remember, we are going to use non-lethal methods.' The clones nodded towards him and he leaped into action.

Naruto landed in front of the bandits, and the three bandits stopped in their tracks. They dropped their sacs and pulled out their clubs and knives respectively. Naruto pulled out two kunai knives.

"Who the hell is this kid?" said one of the bandits. "By that headband, I'm guessing that he's a Leaf Ninja. It looks like we're in for a fight, boys!"

The three men smirked maliciously at Naruto and sprinted towards him. Naruto got into his defensive stance and watched as sixteen clones leaped out of the trees. The bandits' smirks fell from their faces as they were attacked by his shadow clones. One clone landed on a bandit's back and put him in a chokehold. Another clone dropkicked one of them in the face and further engaged him with taijutsu. Naruto was busy taking on the last bandit alone.

The man swung his club towards Naruto's head, but he dodged it and kicked his stomach. The bandit sent a punch towards him, but he blocked it and countered with a punch of his own. He was sent skidding back a few meters before he released a frustrated snarl. He roared as he charged forward with his club. The angry man swung his club towards Naruto and landed a hit. He smirked, until he saw that he hit a log. A clone snuck up behind him and drove a kunai into the man's calf muscle. He screamed in pain and Naruto stuck another kunai into his other calf muscle. The man screamed louder and passed out from sheer agony.

Naruto looked around and saw that his clones knocked out one bandit and tied ninja rope around the other. He was the only one conscious, so decided to interrogate him. Naruto walked up to him and said, "Alright, I am going to ask you a few questions and you're going to answer them. Do you understand?" The fearful man nodded. "Good, so how many of you are there. And don't lie."

"T-There's a lot of us in a camp up north! It's not far from here. It's only three minutes away, if you walk. Please don't kill me!" the man stated. Naruto looked at the man and knocked him out with a punch. He told his clones to look in the bags. They found at least 80,000 ryo in each sac, which was a total of 240,000 ryo. Naruto thought about keeping the money for himself, but he decided to use his money for an idea he had. He sealed the sacs of ryo in a scroll and traveled north with his clones.

* * *

Naruto was perched in a tree and gazed upon the bandit camp in the clearing below. They had a lot of tents around campfires and a large amount of male and female bandits walking around. They were all walking around and talking with each other. Naruto thought this was a good time to attack, while their all distracted. He knew that the number of clones he had, wasn't going to be enough to match their numbers.

'Okay, I want all of the squad leaders to activate the Animation Jutsu to give us cover. And I want one of you shadow clones to stay back and cover us with the Landscape Jutsu. I'll be on the forefront with the rest of the clones. And remember to stay hidden. I want the rest of you to get into 'Zone Coverage Tactic 14'. Alright, let's go!' Naruto stated. He leaped into the air and formed 3000 shadow clones that descended upon the camp.

It was complete madness.

Various explosions were being set off in the clearing, floating kunai were all over the place, parts of the ground were instantly disappearing, and many of the tents were on fire. The clones were engaged in close quarter combat battles. Naruto was in a battle with a female bandit that knew how to proficiently use a scythe. He was struggling in the fight, but so was she.

She kicked his ribs and sent stumbling back a few inches. She swung her scythe, but he parried with one of his kunai. Naruto punched her jaw and tripped her with a low, sweeping kick. She fell on her back and raised her weapon in defense. Naruto jumped back with a sigh of frustration. She quickly rose to her feet and began to breathe heavily. Naruto noticed that she was getting exhausted and he decided that this was the correct time to act. Naruto switched his kunai into a backwards grip and ran towards her. He extended the tip of his kunai forward and he expected her to parry the attack.

That was until, the blood splashed all over his face and clothes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter! Also, please follow, favorite, and review. Have a nice day!**

**Advertisement: Do you enjoy reading Naruto and Fairy Tail crossovers? Read preta-me's "Desperate Measures"!**


End file.
